Infinidad
by Serenithy 31
Summary: Una serie de capítulos que exploran los diferentes lados de la personalidad de nuestro superhéroe favorito. El lado sexy
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a quienes leen esta nueva historia.**

 **No podía sacar esto de mi mente, así que aquí está.**

 **Está basada en una serie de capítulos independientes.**

 **Sin más nada que añadir, me despido.**

 **Espero que les guste la lectura.**

 **No dejen de leer mis otras historias.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **Aclaratoria: No poseo los derechos de Iron Man o Marvel. Solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para recrear mis locas ideas.**

* * *

 **UNO. El lado Celoso.**

* * *

Ella ha trabajado para Tony Stark durante dos años consecutivos cuando él piensa en poner la palabra celos más su nombre en una misma frase.

Ha consumido la segunda botella de Jack Daniels cuando se le ocurre la brillante idea de aparecer en el complejo de apartamentos donde ella reside. En su día libre.

A las 8 de la noche de un sábado.

No hay mucho que decir acerca de su reacción. Ella abre la puerta ligeramente desconcertada.

Él deja que sus ojos vaguen por su apariencia al tiempo que su corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido, aunque si alguien pregunta, le atribuiría el efecto al alcohol que ha consumido.

Ella luce hermosa. _Diabólicamente adorable,_ piensa como él sonríe.

Ella está vestida en un atuendo casual. Una blusa de corte asimétrico color marfil combinado con un par de vaqueros claros y zapatillas de color crema. Su cabello con rizos suaves cae sobre sus hombros.

Está a punto de hablar cuando una figura aparece a su lado. Es un hombre rubio, alto con porte atlético, quien discretamente coloca su mano en la cintura de Pepper. Gesto que no pasa desapercibido por el castaño, quien automáticamente se pone rígido.

El latido de su corazón cae, su sonrisa se esfuma en el olvido.

Los celos no existen en su diccionario.

Él rechaza el sentimiento rápidamente dándose la vuelta, dejando a una pareja atónita a sus espaldas.

Tony Stark tiene una reputación. Es el egocéntrico, genio millonario, playboy que siempre consigue todo lo que quiere y tiene a todos comiendo de sus pies.

Por lo tanto no es uno de esos hombres inseguros con problemas sentimentales.

No.

Él no sufre de celos. Absolutamente no.

Él no es celoso ni siquiera un poco.

Así que si una pelirroja termina en su cama esa noche, o las tres semanas siguientes, eso no tiene nada que ver con Pepper o con su estúpido novio alto y rubio.

* * *

Los años transcurren y la idea se borra de la mente del castaño, como por arte de magia.

Él se convence de que no es un hombre celoso.

Así que no se siente arder por dentro cuando capta la mirada que el nuevo interno (alguien con un nombre como Jordan) le regala a Pepper cada vez que la ve pasar.

No, definitivamente no, siente como su estómago revolotea cuando escucha su risa tras un comentario divertido de Happy o incluso el mismo Rhodey.

Él no es un hombre inseguro.

Ni siquiera después que ella rechaza su propuesta de ser su novia, antes de todo el incidente ´´Yo soy Iron man´´

Pero eso, es la única cosa que en ninguna circunstancia compartirá con nadie.

No.

Al final Tony sabe que ella estará a su lado.

No es como si ella conociera a otros superhéroes, o fuera a ser salvada por un héroe enmascarado, cayendo a sus pies.

Eso es algo que jamás sucederá.

O

Tal vez eso es algo que se apresuró en pensar.

* * *

Ella ha trabajado para Tony Stark durante ocho años consecutivos cuando él piensa en poner la palabra celos más su nombre en una misma frase por segunda vez.

Ha dejado su taller tras la insistencia del moreno que camina a su lado. Rhodey sonríe buscando un par de botellas de agua para ambos como se sientan en el cómodo sofá blanco.

El televisor de la sala de estar se enciende.

 _Noticias Golden._

– _Adiós, hombres normales. Hola superhéroes._ _–_ _La voz de la mujer está llena de diversión cuando habla. Alicia Baker. Tony reconoce a la periodista, la mujer de cabellos rubios que ahora se acumulan en una cola alta, ojos aprensivos, de estatura mediana, cuyos labios son rojos, tan rojos como el color de la sangre, haciendo juego con su vestido corto y sus tacones._

– _Es el titular pegajoso del día de hoy._ _– suelta una risita._ _–_ _Es que la Señorita Virginia Pepper Potts, la PA del afamado playboy, CEO de Industrias Stark quien recientemente confirmo ser Iron Man, fue rescatada en ciudad Gótica._ _–_

Hay pocas cosas que pueden destrozar a Tony Stark pero las palabras de la reportera sacuden su cimiento hasta la base.

– _Si está usted escuchando bien._ _– Alicia hace una pausa dramática, luego continua._ _–_ _Rescatada. De las manos de un grupo armado, cuando se encontraba en una reunión de negocios en el Restaurant Bonniet Light junto al personal de Industrias Wayne en horas de la mañana. Se presume que el grupo armado planeaba robar el lugar además de secuestrar a un grupo de personas. Intento que fue frustrado por Batman._ _– Su sonrisa se ilumina cuando le habla a la_ _cámara. –_ _El enmascarado de ciudad gótica apareció nuevamente para salvar el día, logrando apresar a doce hombres, cuyas identidades se esperan sean reveladas en las próximas horas._ _Lo único que se conoce en el momento es la tez morena del que parecía ser el líder._ _– concluye con una mueca en su rostro._

 _Betty Marcano, la pelinegra sentada a su lado, suspira. –_ _Definitivamente es una mujer muy afortunada. Trabaja en compañía de Tony Stark. Y es salvada por el apuesto enmascarado de ciudad Gótica._ _– Ambas mujeres se rien. –_ _Batman quien tiene suspirando a todas las mujeres de esta ciudad. No creo que la PA de Tony Stark sea la excepción._ _–_

Tony se estremece, su mandíbula se aprieta contra un dolor que él sabe, que no es físico.

– _Esa mujer tiene un aura que atrae a los superhéroes. Y para muestra un botón._ _–_ _Alicia hace un movimiento con sus manos mostrando detrás de ella, una pantalla con la foto de la pelirroja sonriendo en los músculos brazos del enmascarado._ _–_

–Silencio. _–_ Ordena el castaño sin atreverse a decir algo más. Esta hirviendo, su visión esta nublada. Muy nublada, aprieta su puño fuertemente cerrando los ojos. Queriendo borrar la imagen del hombre envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Pepper. Su Pepper.

Él no era un hombre celoso, pero ahora está comenzando a pensar lo contrario. Por primera vez su mente está comenzando a trabajar en su contra.

Tony Stark tenía una reputación. Hasta que Afganistán sucedió.

Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron permitiéndole ver todo lo que siempre estuvo frente a él.

En los tres meses que estuvo en cautiverio, su mente resolvió lo que no había podido resolver su corazón.

Es increíble como los pequeños gestos a través de los años se convirtieron en su motivador principal para salir de la cueva y volver a casa. Volver a ella.

Ella que con su sonrisa suave lo reconfortaba en sus días oscuros (especialmente en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres). Ofreciéndole un hombro donde llorar y susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Ella que con sus miradas poderosas, carismáticas, divertidas, enojadas, tristes y amorosas se apoderó poco a poco de su corazón hasta eliminar espacio para que otra persona lo ocupara.

Ella con su cabello de fuego, con su figura esbelta, y su talento indescriptible logró ganarse su admiración, respeto y un sentimiento que se adueñó de él, pero que él solo logró entender muchos años después.

Él no era un hombre celoso, porque no tenía nada que perder, tampoco tenía miedo a la pérdida.

Pero ahora viéndola en los brazos de otro, su corazón cae.

Entiende a la perfección el sentimiento, ese fuego ardiendo por sus venas, ese nudo vació y profundo en su estómago.

Y Tony Stark lo odia. Odia todo acerca de ello. Siente como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa, por lo que comienza a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala. Tratando de deshacerse de su ira contenida.

-Tal vez deberías calmarte antes de que rompas algo. – Rhodey sugiereobservando el rostro de su amigo.

Sus próximas palabras son cortantes. –No estoy enojado. –

–Por supuesto que lo eres. – Rhodey regresa fácilmente. –Estás a un momento de arrancar uno de esos cuadros de la pared, pero insisto en que no lo hagas. Pepper adora su colección de arte, ha invertido años en ella. –

–No estoy enojado. – Tony repite con vehemencia.

Rhodey deja escapar un suspiro, a sabiendas que están es una conversación con el lado infantil de Tony. Ese lado que se queja, refunfuñe, y no da su brazo a torcer. –Por supuesto. –

Las palabras salen entre dientes. –Yo no estoy enojado. –

–No, ¿por qué lo harías?– Rhodey dice. – ¿Por qué te enojarías porque ella casi resultó herida?– él se sostiene a un clavo ardiendo, el moreno lo sabe. –Rescatada por un superhéroe que no eres tú. Por que como siempre la dejaste ir a una reunión por ti. – él se cruza de hombros, mirando molesto por toda la situación y con preocupación por todo lo que pudo haber sucedido. Ha sido amigo de Pepper desde hace años. –Por supuesto que no estás enojado. –

Tony gruñe entre dientes. Queriendo borrar la culpa que siente aunado al lio de sentimientos: una mezcla entre ira y celos hace eco en la parte posterior de su mente. Él conoce que no se irá en un tiempo, uno bastante largo.

– ¡Ella no debería haber estado allí! – Tony grita. –No debería haber ido sola a esa reunión. –

El rostro de Rhodey cae. Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por su comentario anterior. – Tony. –

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo sé! – él grita nuevamente. Y es en ese momento se da vuelta.

Y la ve, de pie en la entrada de su mansión. Su mirada llena de preocupación.

Hay un nudo en la garganta del castaño que crece con cada uno de sus pasos, que sigue creciendo al detallar la herida fina que recorre su frente. Ya puede imaginar el feo morado que saldrá en un par de horas. Y le duele, le duele verla así. Herida. Por su culpa.

La encuentra a medio camino y sus brazos se aferran a ella.

–Estoy bien. – es su respuesta. Y su voz es música para los oídos de Tony. –No fue tu culpa, estoy bien Tony. –

El castaño solo afloja su abrazo un poco para detallar con mayor énfasis su rostro, se da cuenta que ella está diciendo la verdad. Ella sonríe y él no puede evitar sonreír a cambio.

La abraza por lo que parecen horas. Y se promete a sí mismo, no dejarla lejos de su vista nuevamente.

Y los celos desaparecen, por lo menos por ese día.

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

No es hasta horas más tarde que él puede identificar la opresión en su pecho, su mente evoca los sucesos del día, y las piezas del rompecabezas caen sobre sí.

Puede escuchar las risitas, los susurros de las mujeres en la hora de almuerzo.

Los comentarios que hacen acerca de él. El enmascarado de Gótica. El nuevo salvador de Pepper.

 _Es increíblemente alto._

 _Su voz es profunda, como la de un barítono._

 _Dicen que su mirada puede atravesarte el alma._

 _Nunca ha perdido en una pelea._

Y por si eso no fuera todo, también hablan suspirando de nada más y nada menos que de Bruce Wayne.

 _El inhumanamente atractivo Bruce Wayne._

 _Dios, su voz, su sonrisa puede derretir el hielo._

 _Tiene un look muy interesante. Además de ser millonario, tiene un corazón caritativo. Tiene tres fundaciones que ayudan a los niños huérfanos._

 _Es todo un caballero._

 _Atendió a Pepper rápidamente después de todo lo que sucedió, incluso tomo su mano. Fue muy dulce._

 _Las personas de Industrias Wayne, dicen que es inteligente y muy amable._

 _Pepper tiene mucha suerte, el Señor Wayne parece estar interesado en ella._

La boca de Tony se abre y se cierra con horror. Sus manos tiemblan. Él respira hondo tomándose un minuto para tranquilizarse, como sus pasos resuenan en los pisos de su compañía.

Él no es un hombre celoso.

No.

Solo tuvo celos una vez. Y punto.

Él no es un hombre inseguro ni celoso.

Por eso no hace cosas como pelear en sus sueños con rivales imaginarios como Bruce Wayne y Batman.

Por eso no pasa una semana obsesionado con Bruce Wayne. Obsesionado con obtener información acerca de su compañía y de su vida personal.

No se entera de que Bruce tiene una inteligencia nivel genio, una mente analítica y memoria eidética; grandes dotes de observación y análisis; es un polímata, maestro en diversas ciencias de aplicación criminalística y forense; con conocimientos en el manejo y desarrollo de tecnología avanzada o experimental. Entrenado en medicina y en el desarrollo de tratamientos o antídotos para venenos o agentes tóxicos.

No.

Para nada.

Tony no se molesta en conocer que Bruce es un millonario, filántropo, playboy; heredero, director y mayor accionista de un imperio empresarial enfocado en la investigación científica para usos médicos y desarrollo de sistemas de armamento y transporte experimentales; accionista en diversos clínicas privadas y proyectos de urbanización.

Tony tampoco hace cosas tontas como trata de hackear sus sistemas operativos y claramente no se compara con él, en ningún momento. Ni siquiera anota sus similitudes en una nota en su teléfono.

No.

Solo son comentarios sarcásticos que provienen de su inteligencia artificial.

Dos semanas después, aún él no se considera un hombre inseguro, ni celoso. Ni siquiera cuando es incapaz de Hackear los sistemas del millonario Wayne.

Él no pasa toda la mañana leyendo revistas de farándula, cuando decide que el trabajo en el taller es una tortura posterior al 10mo intento fallido de actualizar su traje.

Por alguna razón su mente no puede enfocarse lo suficiente para crear algo tan sencillo, como una idiota forma matemática.

Él suspira. Tal vez la razón se encuentre en la portada de muchas revistas.

 _Bruce Wayne, el conquistador de ciudad Gótica._

 _Las conquistas de Bruce Wayne._

 _Wayne y sus mujeres._

Tony frunce los labios.

Ella realmente tienes un sabor terrible en los hombres. Él piensa después de leer la última revista de chismes de la farándula, que titula a Bruce Wayne como el soltero cotizado de ciudad Gótica, la revista describe en tres páginas completas la serie de mujeres que han pasado por los brazos (y probablemente por la cama) del hombre en tan solo seis meses.

Tony decide que no le gusta el hombre en lo más mínimo.

Y menos respirando alrededor de Pepper. Así que decide hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Tratar de seducir a Pepper. O por lo menos no morir en el intento.

* * *

Bambi corre a su encuentro en seis pasos cortos, sin embargo Tony no se detiene, desvía con un gesto de mano, la información que está seguro que ella está a punto de darle para abrir la puerta de su oficina. Si sus ojos se abren al ver el ramo de flores en las manos de su jefe, Bambi no dice nada.

Abre la puerta en un solo movimiento, lamentablemente lo que escucha lo deja helado.

–Una mujer con un currículo como el tuyo debe tener múltiples propuestas de trabajo cada día, sin contar la cantidad de admiradores que seguro tienes por allí. – Bruce bromea sutilmente. Y le da una mirada cautivadora, Tony se da cuenta. Es la mirada que él solía darle a sus conquistas antes de…

Ella deja escapar una risita. Él sabe que está ruborizada con el cumplido.

Y la mente de Tony conjura asesinato.

¿Qué diablos está haciendo Wayne en su compañía? ¿En la oficina de Pepper, haciéndola reír?

Tony trata de no hacer una mueca ante eso.

–Buenas tardes. – el hombre tiene el descaro de saludarlo, mirando complacido ante su presencia.

Su rostro se contrae. –Señor Wayne. – saluda sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Bruce lo observa arqueando una ceja, no hay un solo movimiento que indique que se ha intimidado o enojado de alguna manera.

\- Tony Stark, Ceo de la compañía. –se presenta de manera arrogante. – Aunque muchos me conocen como el genio, filántropo, y el superhéroe Iron Man.

Pepper lo mira enojada por su comportamiento ególatra, su mirada luego vuelve a Bruce. Quien sonríe abiertamente. Tiene ese look de confianza en su rostro.

Pepper no le gusta la forma en que iba la conversación, así que la corta.

-El señor Wayne, amablemente ha despejado su agenda para estar aquí, Tony. – explica con un tono de paciencia incluida en su voz.

–La compañía realmente me ha impresionado, era lo menos que podía hacer. –coquetea el hombre ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del castaño.

Tony chasquea su lengua en reproche. –Tenemos personal muy capacitado. – hay una expresión en su rostro, que está tratando de controlar, pero para su propia desgracia está fallando miserablemente.

–No me cabe la menor duda. – dice lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo a Pepper divertidamente. Se levanta de su asiento y extiende la mano cortésmente hacia la pelirroja. –Me encantaría ese Tour por la ciudad ahora, Virginia. –

Tony siente que la sangre comienza a hervir dentro de su cuerpo ante la perspectiva que se encuentra delante de sus ojos.

–La señorita Potts tiene otros asuntos que atender Señor Wayne. – las palabras son frases ahogadas que se escapan de sus labios.

–Francamente, Señor. Stark, dudo que a su asistente, le importe estar en mi presencia y posponer los asuntos que tiene que atender un par de minutos más. – la voz profunda de Bruce resuena en el lugar.

–Tony– ella lo llama, cediendo automáticamente ante la petición del hombre. Es un posible inversionista. Lo correcto es atender sus demandas de la mejor manera.

Lo correcto es ser político y permitir que ella se marche con él.

Pero Tony no es político, ni correcto. Y lo último que quiere es la mirada lasciva del hombre en su…

En su Pepper.

–Yo no lo creo. – es su respuesta.

Bruce sonríe como si adivinará de ante mano su respuesta dando un paso hacia él. Él tiene por lo menos seis centímetros más que Tony, y utiliza cada uno de ellos para forzar a Tony para inclinar su cabeza detrás para mirarlo en el ojo. Pepper tiene una sensación de que esto no va a terminar bien.

–Por qué no dejamos que la dama decida a quien quiere elegir. – pide calmadamente cruzándose de brazos. Ante la mirada horrorizada del castaño, Bruce replantea. – Por qué no dejamos que la dama decida si tiene tiempo para mostrarme la ciudad, o si son de extrema urgencia los asuntos que tiene que resolver. –

Esto va a ser apocalípticamente malo. Es el primer pensamiento de Pepper, al observar la interacción de ambos hombres, no sabe que es peor: el coqueteo constante y la audacia de Bruce o la ira enmascarada (no del todo, cabe destacar) en el rostro de Tony.

Son dos niños peleando por su juguete favorito, y ella odia ser el juguete.

El pecho de Tony se hincha, adoptando una posición defensiva, colocándose entre ambos. –Ya he dicho que ella no va a ninguna parte. Y muchos menos contigo. –

–Muévete. – ordena Bruce, apuntando directamente al pecho del castaño.

¡Oh Dios! Esa es una mala señal. Pepper frunce los labios.

–Hazme. – sisea.

Bruce se ríe, su mirada detalla al castaño frente a él de pies a cabeza, terminando en las flores que se estrujan en sus manos. –Bonitas flores. Bonito intento. – comenta casualmente. Hay una pausa, luego otra sonrisa, una traviesa recubre sus labios. – Espero que seas mejor intentando ganarte a la señorita Potts que como hacker, de lo contrario ya sabemos cómo todo esto terminará. –

Ella ha trabajado para Tony Stark durante ocho años y tres meses consecutivos cuando él une la palabra celoso a su nombre por tercera vez en su vida.

Y todos saben que sucede a la tercera.

La tercera siempre es la vencida. La que hace todo explotar o mejorar.

Y esta es una de esas situaciones donde nada puede mejorar, solo explotar.

Tony Stark por fin admite que es un hombre celoso, por lo que hace cosas tontas como golpear a Bruce Wayne, perder un contrato multimillonario con su compañía y generar una escena diga de una pelea de acción en el pasillo de la oficina de Pepper.

* * *

Pepper cierra la puerta con un toque suave, lo menos que necesita ahora es más atención sobre ellos. Su mirada se detiene en el castaño, quien luce como si fuera ido al infierno y fuera regresado.

Golpes habían venido durante un par de minutos antes que el cuerpo de seguridad apareciera separando a los dos adultos, ambos gruñendo y pateando como un par de niños pequeños.

Cabe destacar que Bruce quedó tan maltrecho como el propio Tony.

Y la pelea resultó por no tener un ganador.

–Eso fue ridículo. – su voz está llena de regaño. Él sonríe divertido sin dejar de colocar la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho al tiempo que aprieta su nariz para tratar de impedir que la sangre continúe emergiendo. Lo que ocurre minutos más tarde.

Ella deja escapar un suspiro. Limpiando el rastro de cosas que adornan el suelo de su oficina.

–No lo fue, fue amable. – Tony se defiende encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. –Amablemente le di una paliza para que se alejará de ti. –

–Seguro. – ella dice con una sonrisa escondida.

Hay un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos en el que realmente no sabe dónde mirar, por lo que se limita a mirar al suelo, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

Él decide ser valiente.

–No tengo a más nadie, solo tú. – Su mirada se desvía hacia él, sus ojos chocolate son cálidos y amables. Es la segunda vez que se lo dice, pero su corazón sigue teniendo la misma reacción, latiendo sin control en su pecho. –No puedo perderte, Potts. –

Ella sonríe cálidamente para él, su boca deja escapar las palabras antes que su mente tenga tiempo de procesarlas. –Tú también eres todo lo que tengo. –

Él sonríe triunfalmente.

Ella entrecierra los ojos. – Pero hay días como los de hoy en los que realmente siento que te odio, Tony. –

Él deja escapar una sonora carcajada. Moviendo su cabeza en negación. –Me amas. –

Ella imita su gesto acercándose a él, hasta que su mano está sobre su reactor de arco. Y sus labios sobre su mejilla. – Las flores eran hermosas. Gracias. –

La mirada que él le está dando puede derretir a cualquier glacial.

Luego para su horror / felicidad inexplicable, ella le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios. A diferencia de sus otros besos con otras mujeres, éste beso es mucho más sensual. Su boca se abre ligeramente, lo que le permite sentir su aliento caliente y húmedo.

Su respiración empieza a salir más estrangulado y ella jura que si no se aleja de él pronto, se desmayara.

Tony Stark, por primera vez en años se queda inmóvil. Su corazón se siente como si fuera a estallar.

Su rostro sigue estando a pulgadas de la de él, cuando ella comenta con una pizca de diversión.

–Para tú información, prefiero estar preocupada y orgullosa por un solo superhéroe. Ese que lleva un traje de aleación de titanio de color rojo y dorado. –

Él sonríe triunfalmente, su rostro un guiño de un jugador en su máxima potencia.

Pero ella no puede verlo, porque se ha marchado en busca de suplementos médicos.

* * *

Y si alguien le pregunta horas más tarde, cuando ha sido curado perfectamente por las manos capaces de su pelirroja favorita.

Horas más tarde cuando puede contemplar su sonrisa escondida tras el monitor de la pantalla donde actualmente trabaja, posterior a una reprimenda generosa, sobre deberes, acciones legales, y peleas.

Horas más tarde, si él es un hombre celoso.

Él solo respondería que sí.

Tony Stark es un monstruo verde lleno de celos cuando el nombre Pepper Potts entra en la oración.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**_

 _ **¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías.**_

 _ **Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido…**_

 ** _¿Que lado quieren leer de Tony en el siguiente capitulo?_**

 _ **Saludos. Nos leemos.**_

 _ **Les invito a leer mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Un abrazo. Bendiciones y buen día o noche para quien este leyendo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola… a todos de nuevo. Un fuerte abrazo. Feliz año Nuevo 2018. Bendiciones._**

 ** _Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a todas personas que leen mi historia, a los favoritos, alertas, a las personas que comentan. Su apoyo incondicional en el 2017 ha sido increíble. Sus palabras de ánimo, significan mucho para mí. Gracias por tanto._**

 ** _Este capítulo está dedicado a: Marisol, EmiKira, mariadanielayo, Guest, Luna Violeta._**

 ** _Esta idea se me ocurrió anoche, no podía dejar mi mente, así que tuve que escribirla en forma de capitulo. AU_**

 ** _Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta serie de historias. Queda un viaje divertido por contar._**

 ** _Les invito a leer mis otras historias._**

 **Aclaratoria:** **No poseo los derechos de Iron Man o Marvel. Solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro para recrear mis locas ideas.**

 ** _Sin más que añadir, les deseo una feliz lectura._**

* * *

 _You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

 **Dos: Mini Tony Stark**

Howard Stark conoce varias cosas acerca de su hijo.

A sus cinco años posee una inteligencia que supera la inteligencia de sus propios compañeros. Incluso la de muchos de los adultos que trabajan en su compañía.

Es astuto, malcriado, y tiende a salirse con la suya.

Es travieso, apasionado con las actividades que pizcan su atención, una bola de energía caminante y un niño emocional, demasiado emocional en ocasiones.

Pero lo que está seguro que no es, es un matón, abusivo, agresor o bully. O como le digan estos días.

Así que cuando lo llaman para concertar una reunión, de la oficina de la Directora, del Instituto al que asiste su hijo, se encuentra ligeramente desconcertado.

Sobre todo porque mencionan que Anthony Stark, es un matón.

Ha herido a otro niño durante una clase.

La escuela tiene su política, por lo cual es un hecho inaceptable.

"El Sr. y la Sra. Stark. Gracias por venir con tan poco aviso." Saluda una voz desde la puerta.

Howard y María giran la cabeza para observar a una mujer de treinta y cinco años, cabello castaño vestida con uniforme a la medida, la Sra. Evans, la directora de la Institución.

Quien amablemente se acerca para darles la mano a ambos padres, luego cruza la habitación para sentarse en la silla del otro lado del escritorio caoba.

Es María Stark quien comienza. "Nos gustaría saber por qué nos has llamado aquí."

La mujer asiente la cabeza. Sus manos se alinean perfectamente con los papeles ubicados sobre su escritorio. "Bueno en realidad hemos tenido problemas con Anthony. "

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?" Nuevamente es María quien habla.

Los labios de la directora forman una línea fina. "De agresión."

"De agresión." Howard repite con escepticismo, lanzándole una mirada confusa a su esposa. Nunca han criado a su hijo para ser un niño violento, incluso están lejos de hablar del tema en casa.

"Si. " Confirma la Señora Evans. "Anthony ha herido a uno de sus compañeros. " ante esto, María y Howard alzan sus cejas.

Tony con su corta edad ha aprendido deducir a sus compañeros con naturalidad, es capaz de herir sus sentimientos con sus palabras duras. Pero es un hecho que solo ocurre cuando es amenazado, burlado por otros. Es un mecanismo de defensa.

Un mecanismo en defensa de tu inteligencia precoz.

Por lo que María inmediatamente salta en la defensa de su hijo diciendo. "¡Claramente esto es un error!; Estoy segura que ese niño debió haber provocado a mi hijo de algún modo. "

"Oh no, la señorita Mills, la maestra de Tony, presenció todo el incidente. " Le asegura la directora.

"¿Qué dijo Tony?" Howard cuestiona.

"Se negó a decir palabra alguna sobre el incidente. "

Howard dice algo inentendible moviendo con afán su cabeza. María interviene antes de que su esposo sea capaz de hablar. "En vista de que es la primera vez que sucede este tipo de incidente, le pedimos que no sea tan rigurosa con su castigo." María continúa después de una pausa. "Le aseguro que nos encargaremos de imponer el castigo justo para nuestro hijo…

"En realidad es la tercera vez que sucede. " La Sra. Evans la interrumpe mientras la observa con detenimiento. "La Señorita Mills habló con Anthony en las dos primeras ocasiones, en la que se generaron los incidentes. " María abre la boca con asombro. "Sin embargo en vista de que la situación persiste, decidí llamarlos. Nuestra Institución es reconocida por la política contra el abuso, por lo que no toleramos este tipo de comportamiento."

"¿Y qué específicamente hizo Anthony?" es Howard quien pregunta. "¿Le pegó al niño?"

María espera ansiosamente su respuesta. La Sra. Evans no los hace esperar mucho tiempo. "Le ha halado el cabello, destruyendo su peinado. Es la segunda vez que empuja a su compañera…

Pero ella no logra terminar. "¿Compañera? ¿Estamos hablando de una niña?" Resopla Howard aún más incrédulo.

La Sra. Evans asiente. "Virginia Potts, conocida como Pepper por todos sus compañeros."

María frunce el ceño. "No había escuchado hablar de ella, ¿es una niña nueva?"

"Lo es. Es su tercera semana en la Institución."

Después de considerarlo su respuesta por unos segundos Howard agrega. "¿Cómo sabemos que no es ella quien incita este comportamiento en Anthony?"

La Sra. Evans suspira. Se pasa las manos por su cabello perfectamente peinado.

"He tenido el placer de hablar con ella en varias oportunidades, es una niña muy inteligente. Yo la llamaría brillante." Ella hace una pausa. "Se trasladó desde Chicago con su padre hace dos meses, después de que su madre perdiera la batalla que enfrentaba contra el Cáncer desde hace tres años." Sus labios forman una mueca. "Lo que la ha hecho tímida e introvertida, especialmente frágil. Así que no Sr. Stark. No fue ella quien incito el comportamiento de su hijo, sobre todo porque en ningún momento ellos han hablado. "

El rostro de Howard cae momentáneamente. María se encuentra sin palabras, solo se permite a si misma asentir.

La Sra. Evans termina. "Anthony será suspendido por 3 días. Le sugeriría hablar con él, detalladamente. "

* * *

Las piernas del castaño rebotan sin control. Él tiene una mano tocando repetidamente su rodilla, mientras que la otra corre nerviosamente por su pelo desordenado. Él sabe que estará en problemas.

En un montón de problemas, cuando sus padres lleguen a casa.

Nervioso recuerda.

Tony Stark se levanta con un movimiento confiado de su silla, hay una sonrisa segura en su rostro cuando pasa a la pizarra.

La Señorita Mills da un paso lejos dejándole ver el problema al cual se enfrentará.

 _Una adición. ¡Demasiado fácil!_ Se dice así mismo. Las matemáticas son su fuerte, está acostumbrado a resolver ecuaciones complejas junto a su padre, así que un pequeño problema de una solo cifra es pan comido para él.

Tony sonríe ampliamente mientras toma el marcador entre sus dedos.

Y ese es el momento en el que Pepper Potts, decide aparecer. "Siento llegar tarde, Señorita Mills." Su voz es un susurro suave desde la puerta.

Su mirada se posa en el suelo mientras mueve las manos con nerviosismo. Su vestido es blanco coloreado con pequeñas abejas en él, su cabello rojo, muy rojo está recogido con dos coletas con abejas a juego también.

Los ojos de Tony se agrandan cuando la pequeña niña mira hacia arriba, quedando hipnotizado; nunca ha visto alguien tan lindo como Pepper antes. Sus ojos azules brillan, tiene una sonrisa nerviosa y mejillas sonrosadas. Sus puños ahora agarran las correas de su mochila.

Tony traga tratando de mantener el marcador entre sus manos, y cuando sus ojos aterrizan en sus mejillas pecosas, su propio rostro se pone caliente.

La Señorita Mills ha dicho algo, pero Tony no puede recordar que. Su mente se encuentra en blanco. Él tampoco sabe por qué.

Luego Pepper inclina la cabeza y sonríe. Las mejillas de Tony se enrojecen aún más.

El sonido del marcador contra el suelo y la risa a su alrededor lo devuelven a la realidad.

Mira a sus compañeros, a Pepper, a la maestra y por ultimo a la pizarra.

De repente Tony comienza a entrar en pánico. El problema, lo ha hecho mal.

"Uuuhhh! El niño genio se equivocó." Se burla Aldrich.

"Por estar mirando a Pepper."

Tony casi ignora el comentario, pero luego los ojos de Pepper se vuelven tristes, acercándose a él.

Las risas, burlas continúan sonando. Tony mira a todos por igual. Cuando la pequeña mano de la pelirroja le toca el hombro, sus oídos resuenan, su corazón corre rápidamente y su rostro se siente aún más caliente.

Él la odia, odia su sonrisa, su vestido de abejas, su mirada triste.

Está por tocarlo nuevamente, cuando el castaño la empuja al suelo. "No me toques. " le grita.

"Uhhh" resuena en la habitación.

Los ojos de Tony se abren aún más cuando ve a la niña caer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su sonrisa se apaga es allí cuando Tony la deja de mirar.

Y es así como termina en la oficina del director.

* * *

María y Howard lo encuentran sentado en la sala de estar. Jugando casualmente con sus manos.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta su madre con preocupación mientras Howard arrastra una silla y se sienta en ella.

Él responde con rapidez. "Estoy bien, mamá."

María tararea sin decidir aún si debe creerle o no. "¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?"

Tony levanta las manos rechazando la pregunta.

Pero Howard no está teniendo nada de eso. Si Tony no quiere hablar, a Howard no le importa, él quiere explicaciones y las quiere ahora.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" su voz es dura. María hace una mueca ante eso.

Tony permanece sin decir palabra. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre su pantalón.

Es María quien lo intenta otra vez. Ella casi sonríe, le recuerda a la rutina del policía bueno, policía malo, de ese show de la tv que le gusta. "Estarás castigado por tres días, y eso no solo se aplica a la escuela, lo estarás aquí también. Cero juegos, tv, y visitas. Permanecerás encerrado en tu habitación…

Tony frunce el ceño. "¿Incluso si es su culpa?"

Él no lo dice, pero María sabe que se refiere a Pepper.

"¿Qué?"

Alza sus cejas en un mohín infantil cuando dice. "Su culpa."

"¿Por qué es eso Anthony?" Howard inquiere.

Tony lo mira detenidamente, luego susurra. "No puedo pensar. "

Su madre se sienta junto a él en el sofá, tomando con dulzura de las manos. "¿Cómo es eso cariño?"

"En el patio de juegos cuando ella se detiene y me mira." Tony comienza. "No puedo pensar." Él hace otro mohín. "No puedo pensar en nada más. "

Su madre sonríe a sabiendas. El rostro de Howard tiene escrito un sinfín de emociones.

"Así que la empujas. " Concluye su padre.

Tony luce avergonzado, pero asiente de todos modos.

Eso explica bastante la situación. Su hijo. Su pequeño niño tiene un enamoramiento.

¡Oh! No cualquier enamoramiento. Su primer enamoramiento.

Está tan encantado con la niña que su cerebro es capaz de detenerse por así decirlo, así que Tony no como reaccionar ante ello.

Por lo que hace lo que más fácil sabe hacer, rechazar lo desconocido.

María sonríe mientras la voz de Howard continúa con el interrogatorio. "Tiraste su cabello. Dañando su peinado, hijo. ¿Por qué? "

Tony resopla. "Aldrich Killian y sus amigos se burlan de ella por sus coletas." Se queja visiblemente molesto por ello. "¡Le estoy haciendo un favor!" asegura sin perder su excusa.

"¡Por supuesto!" se burla su padre.

"¿Qué hay de los lazos?"

Tony suspira, frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a su padre quien mantiene un ceño interrogativo ante las palabras de su esposa, claramente se ha perdido de algo.

"Los lleva todo el tiempo. " su voz es baja. "Esos feos lazos de colores. Cuando el sol pasa por ellos, el reflejo cae en mi cuaderno, haciendo un arcoíris.

"¿No es bonito?" María inquiere con curiosidad.

"Supongo. " Dice por lo bajo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero me distrae y no me deja pensar. Así que se los quitó."

"¡Tony!"

"Ella se siente frente a mí en todas las clases. " se excusa rápidamente.

María no lo compra, hay algo más que su hijo no está diciendo. Ella suelta sus manos y se cruza de hombros. Dándole lo que tanto padre e hijo describen como _La mirada._

Tony suspira en derrota. "Su cabello es bonito suelto. " Su rostro se calienta en la admisión. "Huele a flores, me gusta. " nuevamente él está avergonzado.

María sonríe ampliamente.

Howard rueda los ojos, pero luego de unos segundos también sonríe.

* * *

Dos incidentes atrás, un incidente queda por contar. "¿Qué sucedió esta vez?"

"La odio." declara rápidamente cambiando el ambiente. María se vuelve hacia él con los ojos abiertos. ¡Vaya!

"Me distrajo otra vez. Hizo que me equivocará." se queja cruzándose de hombros.

Su padre le da otra mirada curiosa, si bien su hijo tiene una inteligente que supera al promedio, es conocido que él no suele distraerse fácilmente, por lo menos con respecto a los números y las actividades en las que se enfoca profundamente.

El hombre le anima a continuar. "Estaba en la pizarra haciendo un ejercicio de matemática, una adición, en la clase de la señorita Mills… su labio tiembla. "Pero Pepper habló, y… y… llevaba ese vestido de abejas horrible." Sus labios se mueven de un lado a otro. "Me distraje." logra decir. "Hice el ejercicio mal. Todo el mundo se burló de mí. "

Howard le da una mirada seria.

"La empuje otra vez. " confiesa bajado la cabeza. Su corazón se aprieta cuando recuerda los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.

Su madre tiernamente levanta su rostro con sus manos. Besa ambas mejillas y le sonríe. "¿Qué te parece, si en vez de empujarla cuando te sonríe, le sonríes a cambio?"

El pequeño castaño piensa por un momento.

Sus cejas se tejen juntas. Él no está convencido por lo que Howard agrega. "Ella tampoco sería capaz de pensar. Equilibrarías las cosas de alguna manera."

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa.

"Y en vez de halar su cabello, podrías pedirle amablemente que lo deje suelto. Por lo menos cuando se sienta en frente de ti." añade María.

"Eso serviría." Declara triunfantemente.

María lo abraza, diciéndole cuanto lo ama, además lo regaña de forma demasiado dulce si le preguntas a Howard, acerca de su forma de tratar a Pepper. Le asegura que debe disculparse, ante lo cual Tony asiente a regañadientes besando la mejilla de su madre y abrazándola nuevamente.

Cuando él se aleja dejándolos solos en la sala, Howard suspira. "Te das cuenta que nuestro hijo es un pequeño cavernícola."

María se ríe. "Entonces es mejor no mencionar como halabas mi cabello cuando estudiábamos juntos. " Su esposo suelta una carcajada.

Él se avergüenza ante la memoria de sus días de escuela, se acerca y la besa con cariño.

"Debe ser algo de familia. "

* * *

Tony corre hacia su habitación. Papeles de colores parpadean en el viento como el pequeño deja caer pesadamente su vista sobre uno de ellos. Un papel azul, como el color de sus ojos.

 _Lo siento._

 _No quise empujarte._

 _No quise halar tu cabello._

 _Anthony Stark._

 _PS: Me gusta tu cabello._

 _Igual que tú vestido de abejas y tus coletas._

Termina garabateando Jarvis, el viejo mayordomo con una sonrisa ante las palabras del pequeño.

Y si la carta enviada anexa un dibujo de una niña pelirroja sonriente con vestido de abejas y otro niño castaño tomando su mano. Hecho por Tony.

Jarvis no dice nada, solo sonríe ante el gesto.

* * *

 **Semanas después. **

Sucede casi inmediatamente, María puede darse cuenta de ello.

Tony sonríe muchísimo más. Habla en forma efusiva de la pelirroja constantemente.

Él es en esencia mucho más feliz, así que cuando el pequeño irrumpe en su cocina llorando, María se preocupa automáticamente.

"Me duele. " dice el pequeño.

María se da la vuelta rápidamente, dejando caer el paño de cocina sobre la mesa.

"Me duele mucho, mamá. " Su voz parece rota, como si hubiera perdido algo muy querido para él. El corazón de María debe haberse encogido al escuchar su voz ahogada.

María se dirige hacia él con cuidado. "Tony. " Sus ojos se llenan de preocupación al ver el rostro de su hijo, completamente rojo.

Él no responde, y en su lugar, se empuja a sí mismo hacia atrás. Su rostro se enrojece mientras se transforma en la expresión más dolorosa de daño que María ha visto en un niño.

"¿Qué te duele, mi niño?" Pregunta angustiada, buscando sobre su cuerpo las posibles heridas que le estén ocasionando dolor.

Su labio tiembla ligeramente dos veces antes de que él es capaz de responder. Más lágrimas se escapan en cascada por sus ojitos. "Mi corazón mamá. Me duele mucho. "

María ha pasado del pánico al terror en un segundo con esa declaración.

Sin embargo se dice a si misma que debe tranquilizarse para poder ayudarlo.

Toma el teléfono para llamar a emergencias cuando Tony habla nuevamente.

"Lo dijo Happy. " Ella no entiende, Tony lucha contra las lágrimas que corren por sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo que, Tony? "Pide María con suavidad al tiempo que acaricia su espalda lentamente con pequeños círculos calmantes. Sus ojos son tan rojos como su rostro, llenos de lágrimas derramadas, sus labios forman una línea recta.

Él está completamente molesto. Ella ahora puede ver eso.

Es una reacción que no ha tenido la oportunidad de presenciar desde hace tiempo. No desde que él tenía dos años.

Su hijo es malcriado, y le gusta salirse con la suya en muchas ocasiones, por no decir en todas, pero nunca ha presenciado este nivel de angustia antes.

Es desconcertante.

"Rhodey y Pepper se van a casar. "

La comprensión se apodera del rostro de María.

Su hijo adora a James, ha sido su único amigo desde el momento en el que se mudaron a la ciudad. Su cómplice, y su compañero de aventuras, por lo que es natural que el pequeño sienta celos, incluso se sienta desplazado o herido ante la pérdida hipotética de su amigo.

"No perderás a James." Ella lo abraza contra su pecho, sintiendo como se tensa ante su toque. "Siempre será tu amigo, incluso si se casa con Pepper." Le asegura con una voz tranquilizadora.

"¡Pero no quiero que se casen!" Deja escapar entre sollozos. Las lágrimas siguen corriendo libremente, empapando su camisa en el proceso.

"No creo que eso suceda hasta dentro de muchos años, bebé. "

"Pero no quiero mamá, me duele." Solloza su pequeño hijo incontrolablemente.

Ella se apresura en tratar de calmarlo, susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, al tiempo que besa una y otra vez su cabello.

Eso parece hacer el truco. "¡Tony, está bien, Respira bebé!" ella le habla con dulzura. "Mírame. " besa su frente y él le da una sonrisa acuosa. "Ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy completamente segura que lo seguirán siendo, incluso si eso sucede." afirma con voz tranquila, lentamente. "No tienes por qué sentirte triste. "

Tony le da una mirada fría. Su labio forma un puchero enojado. Sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho. Él va a volver a llorar, ella está segura.

"¡Pero yo quiero que Pepper se case conmigo!"

"Oh- Oh _"._

El entendimiento se desliza en ella como un balde de agua fría.

Bueno.

Eso es otra cosa.

"Bebé. Falta mucho tiempo para que eso pueda suceder. Es una decisión que toman dos adultos. Y es algo sobre lo que Pepper debe pensar bastante bien. "hace una pausa. "Años para ello." ella insiste.

Él hace una mueca. Su madre se ríe entre dientes.

"¿Mamá?" su voz ahora más tranquila la llama.

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿Entonces Pepper no se va a casar con Rhodey hoy?" le pregunta con sus ojos iluminados.

María niega con la cabeza.

Sus brillantes ojos marrones se ensanchan, todo su cuerpo se pone rígido y su boca forma una 'o'. Después de pensar en ello, él habla. "Aún tengo mi oportunidad. "

María se ríe asintiendo.

"Aún la tienes, mi pequeño cavernícola del amor. "

* * *

Está vez la nota garabateada por Jarvis corresponde a un papel de color rosa.

 _Pepper no te cases con Rhodey._

 _Falta mucho tiempo y es una decisión que solo toman los adultos._

 _Es algo que debes pensar._

 _Anthony Stark_

 _PS: Aún me gusta mucho tu cabello._

 _Igual que tú vestido de abejas y tus coletas._

Y si María pasa descuidadamente por su habitación y termina con una carta de amor para una niña de cinco años con las palabras que ha recitado para su hijo.

María no dice nada, solo se permite sonreír ante el gesto.

* * *

 **TBC… Más por venir.**

 **Nota:** La letra del comienzo corresponde a la canción: Smile. De **Uncle Kracker**. Es algo vieja, pero me gusta mucho. Sobre todo con este capítulo.

 ** _Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí._**

 ** _¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?_**

 ** _Peticiones para los nuevos capítulos._**

 ** _Los invito a leer mis otras historias._**

 ** _Un fuerte abrazo._**


	3. Chapter 3

**He vuelto.**

 _ **Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar.**_

 _ **Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a**_ _ **Marvel**_ _ **, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, les deseo una feliz lectura.**_

* * *

 **3\. El lado protector de Tony Stark.**

Bruce Banner sabe tres cosas acerca de Tony Stark.

Él es un genio, increíblemente absorto en su propio mundo tecnológico cuando quiere serlo, a tal punto que se le olvida comer, ducharse y dormir.

Este hábito acapara todo su tiempo, es el deseo profundo de querer saber más, hacer más, mientras su cerebro es capaz de ponerse al día con todo lo demás.

Él es una fuente de energía imparable, una batería que no se desgasta a lo largo del día, es asombroso de ver. También es la fuente constante de molestia de sus compañeros de equipo, para la satisfacción del propio Tony, para la mortificación de Pepper, Bruce y Fury.

Es el hombre más egocéntrico, sarcástico e inmaduro que Bruce y prácticamente todos los vengadores conocen. Sin embargo también es amable, caritativo, divertido, cualidades que contrastan los puntos negativos de su personalidad, manteniendo la complejidad de su ser, en un equilibrio casi constante.

Él odia compartir. O mejor dicho él no comparte. Sobre todo si en la ecuación aparece un nombre: Pepper Potts. Su ex asistente, CEO, novia, amiga, confidente, su psicóloga en ciertos momentos y el amor / alma gemela de su vida.

Entendiendo ese punto increíblemente importante, es seguro establecer que Pepper es la mujer más importante de su vida, su fuente de alegría, su paz, su luz blanca en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Por lo que está prohibido tocar un solo cabello de la hermosa pelirroja, lo cual es evidente para todos, o bueno casi todos.

Bruce suspira, ojalá todos fueran sabido eso antes.

* * *

Thor se ríe desde el otro lado de la habitación golpeando contra el suelo cada taza terminado de chocolate caliente, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios cuando las diferentes imágenes cambian en el aparato mágico.

Su camisa se ha hecho a un lado al igual que su chaqueta. Y su cuerpo cae suevamente en el sofá de color crema.

Una risa brota nuevamente de sus labios al observar al pájaro de gran tamaño correr rápidamente tratando de escapar del animal sin suerte que utiliza armas poco confiables.

Él está a punto de terminar su quinta taza de chocolate, cuando el ascensor se abre de par en par, revelando una sombra alta y delgada.

Al instante su cuerpo se tensa, posicionándose en forma de combate cuando su mano sube esperando la llegada de su fiel martillo.

"No te atrevas a dar otro paso criatura terrestre o sentirás la furia del Dios del trueno," su voz resuena fuertemente en la habitación oscura.

La figura se detiene en el umbral, sus brazos finos se cruzan sobre su pecho, y una risita armónica se extiende en todo el lugar. El pecho de Thor se contrae ante tal sonido. Le recuerdas a su querida Jane.

"Jarvis, puedes encender la luz, por favor." La voz pide con gentileza y al instante la luz brillante parpadea frente a él.

Sus labios se unen en una línea fina, sus ojos azules observan a la criatura terrestre, la amenaza que se encuentra frente a él. Es una mujer alta, su figura delgada se adapta a cada curva de su cuerpo, su rostro es el rostro de una Diosa y sus ojos le roban el color a los cielos azulados de su planeta natal. Ella es hermosa.

"Lo siento mucho Mi lady, por favor perdóneme, pensé que era alguna amenaza."

La mujer se ríe. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro.

"No hay nada que perdonar, es una suposición justa en base a todo lo que ha sucedido anteriormente, " ella dice con una sonrisa. Y su corazón se contrae nuevamente, su valentía le recuerda a Jane. Su valiente y hermosa Jane. "Dios del trueno, ah?"

"Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, Dios del trueno y vengador oficial," él le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

"Soy…

"Inalcanzable para ti, así que distancia beach boy. O no habrá martillo que te ayude si tengo que pelear contigo," el castaño replica con un tono agudo y una mueca desagradable.

Thor es incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa por completo.

"Tony," la pelirroja se da la vuelta, para encontrarse con sus ojos chocolates ardientes. Su mirada entre el cuerpo semi desnudo del rubio, su martillo y luego en ella.

Sus ojos parpadean con suavidad al enfocarse en ella.

"No seas grosero, Thor solo estaba siendo un vengador protector de la torre,"

Las cejas de Tony suben, dándole otra mirada que significa advertencia al hombre rubio. Thor solo se ríe ante su intento de parecer intimidante. Se cruza de hombros y sonríe.

"Buenas noches Milady, lamento haberla perturbado. " Thor comenta con una sonrisa amable.

"Buenas noches Thor," ella dice devolviendo su sonrisa.

Thor camina a pasos rápidos pero aun así es capaz de escuchar la nota de molestia en la voz del castaño.

"¿En serio? Un minuto conociéndolo, y ya estás en la base de nombre con él. "

Él suspira audiblemente y ella se ríe, acercándose a él.

"Estas siendo un niño grande. " ella se queja, sus brazos alrededor de su cabello castaño.

"él estaba apuntando su martillo hacia ti, que fuera pasado si…

Thor siente la desesperación en su voz, él ha experimentado eso, al observar a su hermano delante de Jane, las ganas de colocar distancia entre ambos fue abismal en ese momento.

Es el mismo sentimiento que ahora está sintiendo el hombre de hierro al ver una amenaza cerca de la Diosa pelirroja. Pero él no es una amenaza, nunca heriría a alguien inocente, nunca heriría a una mujer que tiene tanto efecto en su amigo de hierro.

Nuca, él lo promete.

"No pasó nada, sobreprotector. " Ella susurra, al tiempo que sus manos acarician con dulzura su mejilla.

Él no parece convencido pero asiente. "Vendrás a la cama conmigo," no es una pregunta, es una afirmación tajante.

Ella juega con su cabello, riendo ante sus celos evidentes. "Tal vez."

Tony se ríe, y dice algo más, pero Thor ha salido del espacio y es incapaz de escuchar.

Lo único que Thor sabe a ciencia cierta es que el hombre de hierro es afortunado, tiene a su propia Diosa terrestre al cuidado de él.

* * *

La segunda vez que Pepper se encuentra un vengador no es tan agradable como la figura desprevenida de un Dios del trueno en su sofá.

Es más caótica y mucho más intranquila.

Todo comienza un mes después, las reuniones de la mañana han terminado a un ritmo considerablemente rápido para sorpresa de Pepper, para la alegría de Tony; quien ha estado desesperado por su atención constante, por lo que ella decide visitarlo y aliviar su molesto mensajeo de texto.

Sus pasos son ligeros cuando entra al ascensor, las puertas se cierran y ella espera un par de segundos mientras arregla las arrugas imperceptibles de su falda, una clara señal de nerviosismo.

Ella sonríe ante ello, Tony la convierte en una especie de adolescente ruborizada con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Está segura que ella tiene el mismo efecto en él, aunque nunca se lo ha preguntado.

Una sonrisa aparece nuevamente, antes que las puertas se abran alertando su llegada a su destino.

"Hola, Tony…

Ella comienza a saludar con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, y una sonrisa escolar que ella odia pero no puede evitar, cuando sus palabras mueren en sus labios.

Hay una marca profunda en la cerámica de los suelos recién renovados que tiene la forma particular de un hombre, Pepper no se detiene a pensar mucho en ello.

Da dos pasos para encontrarse con lo que es una pelea entre Tony, Thor, un hombre rubio quien apunta una flecha a un hombre, gigante y muy verde.

Hulk.

"¡Vamos Big guy, no es para tanto!" es Tony quien se encuentra riendo, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza.

El hombre rubio con la flecha le da una mirada mordaz. "¡Esto es tu culpa, Stark!"

"¡Tranquilo legolas!, no es nada que no podamos controlar." comenta tranquilamente el castaño aun con una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios.

"Amigo Hulk,"Thor habla desde el otro lado con su acento extranjero, y su traje en plena exhibición. "El hombre de hierro, el señor Barton y yo, no queremos hacerte daño."

La respuesta viene como un bloque compacto de cemento hacia el pecho de Thor, bloque que él despide con increíble facilidad.

Hulk no da tregua, se mueve con movimientos bruscos para arrancar de la pared un cuadro, pero no cualquier cuadro, su favorito. La impresión naciente del sol. Un cuadro impresionista por el cual lucho durante años para conseguir.

Su padre en su infancia le inculcó el valor del arte, era una de las cosas que ambos disfrutaban, lograban hablar por horas. Y tras su partida, es lo único que le quedó de él.

Así que su voz se alza en el salón tan rápido como se mueven sus pies.

"¡Por favor, no!"

Hulk gruñe, es el sonido de un animal molesto, una bestia temeraria, sangrienta, peligrosa.

El gran hombre verde da un paso aún con el cuadro en su mano derecha, sus potentes ojos se fijan en ella. Suelta otro gruñido molesto. Sin embargo, ella da otro paso hacia él.

"Pepper," Tony la llama, está vez su voz ha perdido la calidad música, la diversión. Hay más preocupación que otra cosa.

El martillo de Thor aparece en la escena, y la flecha del chico rubio se tensa sobre su arco.

Pero ella se olvida de ellos, y se enfoca en el hombre verde.

"Es un Monet. " Ella declara, como si esa afirmación significara algo para el hombre gigante gruñendo y destruyendo todo en medio de su sala. "Es una pieza importante para mí. Puedes ver la calidad de los colores y la hermosura del paisaje. ¡Por favor no lo destruyas!" le pide con una voz suave, calmada. El mismo de tono de voz que está acostumbrada a usar con Tony, cuando esté está herido o ha tenido una pesadilla repetitiva.

Hulk gruñe. Su rostro se enfoca, y desenfoca. Hay una mueca de confusión.

Él mueve la cabeza entre ella y el cuadro. Sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose.

"Vamos big guy," Tony habla colocándose protectoramente frente a Hulk, impidiendo que él se acerque a Pepper. "Suelta el cuadro y vamos a dar un paseo. "

Hulk gruñe, golpeando con su mano libre a Tony en el pecho y lanzándolo hacia el sillón destrozado.

Pepper retiene el grito en sus labios, impidiendo molestar aún más a Hulk.

"¡Por favor!" Pepper le pide dando otro paso hacia él.

"Pepper, mantente alejada." Le grita Tony levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su cabello.

Ella como es de esperar, no lo escucha. Da otro paso más. Está tan cerca que puede sentir la fuerza irradiada por el hombre verde. "No destruyas algo tan hermoso. " dice ella con voz suave.

"Her - mo -so" él dice queriendo entender las palabras.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, repitiendo la palabra.

Hulk la mira, luego levanta el cuadro, lo observa por un segundo y lo lanza al suelo, con mucha menos fuerza que la que utiliza usualmente.

Pepper sonríe ante su obvia victoria.

Está a punto de dar un paso atrás, cuando su gran mano la atrapa levantándola del suelo, su grito viene seguido por el grito de los hombres de la habitación.

Su respiración es pesada, sus manos sudan como es levantada del suelo con facilidad, su mano la mantiene firme, hasta que es capaz de observarla con atención. Sus profundos ojos oscuros brillan como él la mira, el corazón de Pepper palpita fuertemente en sus oídos como él mueve su mano sutilmente hacia arriba y abajo.

Tony grita desde abajo cosas inentendibles, mientras cada pieza de su traje se asegura a su cuerpo; Thor se ha levantado del suelo con su martillo girando entre su mano y el hombre rubio se ha acercado más, la fecha fuertemente presionada, en la espera de atacar.

Él gruñe ante ellos, claramente molesto por la intromisión.

"Hulk" su voz tiembla como ella repite el nombre. Él parpadea, sus ojos enfocándose nuevamente en ella.

"Está bien, ellos no te harán daño. " Ella le dice armándose de valor y regalándole una sonrisa.

Él hace un sonido que ella no es capaz de distinguir.

Ella valientemente mueve su mano tentativamente y acaricia su mejilla verdosa. La piel es suave, ligeramente fría. Pero tiene una calidez que ella no espera.

Sus ojos parpadean ante ella, él no se mueve, así que ella continúa su tarea por un par de segundos.

La habitación cae en silencio, hasta que su mano izquierda se mueve, sus ojos se cierran y ella toma una respiración profunda.

Está segura que el golpe que su cuerpo espera es inminente, pero es sorprendida por la simple caricia en su mejilla. Él imita su acción anterior, con tanta suavidad que ella quiere llorar.

"Her- mosa." él dice con su voz ronca, casi gruñendo.

"Gracias." sale inmediatamente de sus labios, ella se permite sonreír.

Él continua acariciando su mejilla por unos segundos más hasta que se detiene, su mano se aprieta con firmeza sobre su cuerpo y la coloca en el suelo.

Un minuto después él está sentado sobre el suelo, su cabeza acercándose a sus manos.

Ella sonríe divertidamente, como sus dedos pastan su mejilla verde con suavidad.

Minutos después el gran hombre verde, no es más que un diminuto hombre, con ojos cálidos, labios amables y rostro desconcertado.

"¡Por favor, díganme que nadie resultó herido!" Exclama alarmado el castaño.

Ella mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, "Solo la infraestructura del piso y el pecho de Tony. "

Tony cruza los brazos, negando con su cabeza. "Solo mi ego. "

"Lo siento mucho señorita, lamento toda la destrucción" Bruce declara observando con ojos atentos todo el lugar.

"Deberías disculparte más porque tu otro chico coqueteo con mi novia por quince minutos. " Tony resopla.

Pepper se ríe, las mejillas de Bruce se enrojecen ligeramente.

"Yo… él comienza.

Tony suelta una carcajada. "Sólo asegúrate que el otro chico sepa, que está señorita ya está fuera del alcance de todos. Chicos grandes, musculosos, y terriblemente verdes, incluidos. "

Bruce asiente con solemnidad.

Pepper se levanta gracias a las manos agiles de Tony, él la abraza envolviendo sus manos con delicadeza sobre su espalda.

"Eso fue increíblemente estúpido y valiente. "

"Cosas que he aprendido mirándote. " Ella dice dejando que su calidez la envuelva.

"Sólo deja ese tipo de cosas a los expertos." Su nariz se entierra en su cabello pelirrojo inhalando su aroma floral.

"Expertos como tú ah?"

Sus manos son una caricia constante en su espalda. "Sólo no te coloques en la línea de fuego cuando gigantes verdes intentan destrozar la habitación."

"Tony," ella comienza, porque en el momento no pensó en cuál sería la reacción de su extravagante novio genio.

"Sólo prométeme, que te mantendrás alejada del peligro. "

"Yo no puedo prometerte eso. "

"Pep, ¡por favor! " su voz está llena de tanta angustia, que ella se encuentra sintiendo y besando la línea derecha de su cabello.

Él sonríe. Y ella lo besa otra vez, y solo porque él es Tony Stark, pregunta.

"No te gustan los musculosos chicos verdes y peligrosos, cierto?"

Su respuesta viene en forma de un sonido musical divertido.

"Bien, porque odiaría tener que luchar con el chico verde por ti. Dios sabe que lo haría."

Desde el otro lado de la habitación Bruce sonríe mirando la escena.

Y si en otras oportunidades los ojos de Hulk se detienen lentamente en la pelirroja, sus oídos se detienen a escuchar el tono de voz amable o sus fosas nasales se dejan perder en su aroma floral, quien es la debilidad a flor de piel de un castaño sarcástico y molesto. Es simplemente porque ella le recuerda a otra mujer de ojos amables, voz dulce y aroma floral. Su debilidad.

Pero es algo que Bruce Banner nunca dirá.

* * *

Steve Rogers conoce poco al hombre castaño. Sabe más acerca de su progenitor, su familia y su legado.

Por lo que es seguro decir que Steve sólo se basa en una fuerte observación del comportamiento ególatra, rayado en la extravagancia, sarcástico que Tony Stark profesa.

Sus ojos se enfocan en el ruido emitido por la televisión mientras toma un sorbo de la cerveza frente a él.

 _"Tony Stark continua apareciendo en la lista de jóvenes playboys del mundo, es u recuerdo sórdido de su pasado, sigue siendo el ídolo de muchos hombres y algunas mujeres." comenta la reportera con una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que la foto de otro hombre resalta en la televisión._

El rostro de confusión se hace obvio, cuando Sam a su lado se ríe.

"¿Qué es un playboy? ¿Y porque a los hombres parece gustarle eso?"

Sam sonríe tomando un trago de su propia cerveza. "A veces olvido lo nuevo que eres en este mundo, " él sonríe divertidamente. "O lo viejo que eres. Es un hombre que puede conquistar a cualquiera con su encanto, y ha tenido miles de mujeres en su cama, a sus pies. "Sam le da un guiño sugerente. "Él es un aclamado playboy, ¡Dios!, quien no daría por estar en sus zapatos aunque sea alguna vez." el moreno exclama riendo.

Las cejas de Steve se arrugan, sus labios forman una mueca. "Eso suena irrespetuoso con la damas. "

Sam se cruza de hombros. "Lo que digas, abuelo. "

Steve intenta entender las palabras anteriores de su amigo, pero no lo logra.

Ha visto en primera fila el comportamiento del hombre, su carisma haciéndose paso en cada conversación, e incluso ha sido un espectador en la forma en que las mujeres le lanzan miradas sutiles y no tan sutiles hacia Tony.

Sin embargo hay algo extraño en toda la situación, Tony no ha mostrado indicios de profesar sus afectos hacia ninguna dama.

Él no ha coqueteado (como diría Sam) con ninguna mujer en su presencia.

Extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Qué habrá motivado este tipo de comportamiento? Si es un reconocido playboy. Steve no lo entiende.

"Hombre" Es la sacudida de Sam, la que lo trae a la realidad. Steve sacude su cabeza apenado, ante su clara falta de atención. "Hay dos bellezas solas en la barra de allá, creo haber visto a la hermosa rubia en una de las fiestas de la pomposa compañía de Stark. ¿Quieres probar suerte?"

Steve abre los ojos, un rubor se extiende en sus mejillas, y su corazón salta.

"¡Venga hombre!" Sam le da una palmadita de apoyo en su espalda. "Ha pasado un tiempo largo, no digo que tienes que entrar en una relación con la pelirroja de deliciosas piernas largas, o ella tenga que tener tus bebes con impresionantes pómulos y cabello rubio, sólo date la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas. "

Sólo déjala ir. Sam no lo dice, pero Steve sabe que es precisamente lo que él quiere, por lo que se encuentra asintiendo y caminando junto a su amigo hacia dos mujeres increíblemente bellas.

* * *

"Hola, buenas noches," Sam saluda con una sonrisa galante. Marca oficial del moreno. "Mi amigo y yo no podíamos evitar acercarnos al ver a dos hermosas damas."

La pelirroja mantiene sus ojos sobre su trago sin reconocer su presencia, pero la mujer rubia, enfoca sus ojos grises sobre ellos. Su boca se abre cuando el reconocimiento llega a ella.

"Eres el capitán américa." Ella grita emocionada, no lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de otros, pero si para que llegue a sus oídos, y para que la pelirroja levante su hermoso rostro hacia él.

Steve asiente. "Buenas noches, damas."

"¡Oh Dios mío, Pepper!" la mujer exclama divertida. Sonriendo antes de soltar su nombre. Maura Andrews.

Lo que sucede después de allí es un borrón, Sam se encuentra tomando la mano de la mujer e impulsándola hacia la pista de baile. Dejándolo solo con la hermosa pelirroja.

"Esta es tu primera vez en un bar." No es una pregunta, es un hecho.

"¿Qué pasa si digo que sí?"

"Me veré en la penosa necesidad de informar a los dueños. Tienen fuegos artificiales para ocasiones como estas." Ella se burla, y esto lo hace sonreír.

Ella le sonríe amablemente. Su nombre es Virginia y proviene de Kansas. Es la representante de una compañía desde hace un año y medio.

Eso es lo que ella menciona.

Esto es lo que Steve nota. Tiene unos ojos azules brillantes, unos labios delicados, un cabello sedoso, una figura digna de ejercicio y una voz angelical.

Ella es fuerte, eso lo nota al escuchar como habla de la compañía, de lo que quiere lograr. Ella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Aunque eso también podría inferirse por la mirada en su rostro.

Steve se encuentra ligeramente atraído por ella.

"¿La compañía para la cual trabajas es pequeña o grande?"

"Depende de quién pregunte. Es considerada una de las compañías más grandes a nivel internacional. "

"Eso es impresionante, debes tener mucha presión siendo la encargada de una gran compañía. "

Ella le dice como suelen ser sus días. Es fácil hablar con ella. Es educada, amable y versada en muchos temas, en lo que él puede intervenir sin sentirse como un niño en un nuevo mundo.

Hablan de música, arte e historia.

Hablan de cómo el mundo ha cambiado para él, Steve menciona la guerra, pero ella no profundiza en el tema, y él agradece al cielo por ello.

Ella es lo suficientemente cortes para no pedir explicaciones ante los silencios que deja hablar de situaciones tan complejas.

Él se encuentra queriendo conocer más sobre ella. Se inclina hacia delante sonrojado ante la sonrisa que ella le da.

Pero su rostro cambia, sus ojos se abren y ella deja escapar un bufido molesto.

* * *

"¿Puedes decirme porque estoy en un bar alejado de todo, perdiendo mi tiempo libre en vez de estar en casa poniéndome al día con el fútbol, la lucha, y el béisbol?"

"Se llama estar en mi increíble compañía por una noche."

Rhodey deja escapar una risa. Ordena una bebida para él y otra para Tony, cuando sus ojos se enfocan en un sitio no muy lejos de su punto. Ese cabello es inconfundible, al igual que lo es la sonrisa divertida que se muestra en su rostro.

Ahora él entiende, las ganas de Tony de venir al sitio.

Tony se da la vuelta para recibir su bebida. Sus ojos siguen la trayectoria de la cabeza de su amigo.

"Se llama karma, y se pronuncia ja" Rhodey exclama divertido, pero la respuesta no viene, no. La respuesta camina hacia la agradable pelirroja a paso rápido.

Él camina como un pavor real pavoneándose por todo el lugar.

Su chaqueta negra se aferra a sus hombros con exquisitez. Él la mira fijamente, luego sonríe. Una de esas sonrisas depredadoras en su dirección. Ella solo pone los ojos ante la obviedad de su reacción.

"Cap," Tony saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

El rubio a su lado, mueve la cabeza. "Buenas noches Stark."

Tony hace una mueca ante el sonido de su voz. No su héroe favorito entonces.

"¿Noche de chicas?" Tony pregunta inocentemente, mientras ella se cruza de hombros. Pepper no lo compra.

"Lo cual ya sabias, porque te dije dónde estaría está noche." Ella declara tomando otro trago.

"Oh, ¿me dijiste eso? Huh." Él sacude su cabeza, y se golpea la sien. "Debe haberse perdido en mi subconsciente, porque honestamente no lo recuerdo. "

Pepper entrecierra los ojos ante su comentario divertido. "¿Entonces qué haces aquí?"

"Platypus y yo vinimos a conocer el bar, tiene críticas muy buenas. " Tony declara como un experto en la materia, sin embargo James mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, pasa su lado, besa su mejilla y se va, lejos de todo el drama que el moreno está seguro que vendrá.

"Tony."

"¿Qué, no puedo estar preocupado que dos chicas salgan y estén sin protección, en bar poco conocido?"

"Tony."

"Sigues metiéndote en situaciones peligrosas. "

"¿Cuál situación peligrosa implica tomar una bebida con tu mejor amiga en un sitio nuevo?"

"Umm," Su garganta hace un sonido irritado. "Tomar una bebida con el capitán baby blue eyes. El chico dorado de la nación. Umm. Si. Totalmente peligroso." Él declara molesto, sin dejar de mirarla.

Y con eso, Steve se disculpa, dejando su asiento. Su rostro sonrojado es lo único que ella es capaz de ver antes de que él camine lejos.

"Eso fue grosero, Tony"

"¿Yo? Él queriendo meterse en tus pantis. Eso es grosero, Pepper."

"Steve estaba siendo amable. Es un hombre encantador, y un conversador hábil. "

"¡Cierto! Como pudo borrarse de mi mente, lo encantador que el capitán congelado es." él dice malhumorado.

"¡No seas así!"

"¿Cómo?" él traga sin dejar de mirarla.

"Inseguro." Ella suelta y por primera vez en la noche, su mirada se desvía hacia otro lado. "Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta hablar con otras personas, escuchar su punto de vista del mundo. Ha sido un tiempo desde que pude hablar con otra persona de arte, historia, música sin sentirme desnudada por los ojos de un hombre. "

"¡Encantador!, pensé que NOSOTROS, "él dice haciendo énfasis en nosotros, "hablábamos de eso."

"¡Lo hacemos!, y amo hacerlo. Pero hablar con otras personas, no es malo. Conversar con Steve, no me hace amarte menos, Tony."

"Él es," Tony permanece contemplativamente silencioso. "él es el tipo de hombre perfecto para ti, amable, gentil, con rostro esculpido, sin pasado oscuro, sin drogas, sin mujeres, armas, línea roja en su vida." Él resopla. "él condenadamente perfecto."

Ella se acerca a él dando un paso. Sus manos acarician su rostro con cariño. "Quiero ser directa. Y decir que te admiro visualmente," Ella parece estar masticando en el interior de la mejilla, sólo se detiene para agregar, "Estoy enamorada de tus ojos encantadores, de tus labios asombrosos, de la manera sarcástica como dices las cosas. De tu ingenio para crear cualquier cosa de la nada. "El vaso en la mano de Tony se detiene, este la está mirando con una sonrisa que cuelga de sus labios. "Amó tu pasado, cada cosa porque te permitió ser el hombre que eres ahora, el hombre amable, gentil, generoso. Aquel que es capaz de dar la vida por miles de personas que no conoce. Ese hombre que me despierta con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida. "él le sonríe, y ella continua. "Ese hombre protector que inventa excusas para asegurarse que estoy bien. Steve es amable, y un conversador genial… Pero no eres tú. Te amo… por qué eres Anthony Edward Stark. Y no querría a nadie más, nunca. "

Él da un paso atrás, coloca su vaso sobre la barra, luego se acerca a ella, toma la mejilla y la acaricia con el pulgar, moviendo suavemente un mechón de cabello rubio de fresa y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Es tan cliché, pero todavía siente que su pecho arde por dentro. La forma en que él la adora incluso cuando está tan arruinada.

Es adictivo, la forma en que él la mira.

"Te amo, Pepper Potts"

"Y yo te amo, Tony Stark"

"¿Aunque el chico verde y musculoso siga suspirando por ti?"

Ella asiente, alejando sus miedos.

"¿Aunque el chico dorado de la nación esté interesado en ti?"

"Ummm. " ella se ríe y él se queja. "No importa, porque yo solo estoy interesada en ti"

"Bien. " él dice antes de cerrar la distancia y besarla como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Y desde lo lejos Steve mueve la cabeza con tristeza, entendiendo por fin la situación.

El aclamado Playboy, no coquetea con nadie, porque su corazón ya pertenece a alguien.

Alguien con hermosos ojos, y un hermoso corazón.

Entendiendo ese punto, es seguro establecer que Pepper es la mujer más importante de su vida, su fuente de alegría, su paz, su luz blanca en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Por lo que está prohibido tocar un solo cabello de la hermosa pelirroja, lo cual es evidente para todos.

Él es sólo el tipo protector.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**_

 _ **¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué situación quieres leer?**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones al respecto.**_

 _ **Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido…**_

 _ **Ayúdenme a mejorar.**_

 _ **Saludos. Nos leemos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo. Bendiciones y buen día o noche para quien este leyendo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos aquellas personas que leen esta historia.**_

 _ **Estoy eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Es increíble el apoyo que he tenido con esta historia. Eso me hace muy feliz.**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y animarme a continuar con esta historia.**_

 _ **Los invito a leer mis otras historias: Infinidad, la razón de todo, Ties that bind, You make me smile, Unforgettable, FRIDAY I'm in love!**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, les deseo una feliz lectura.**_

 _ **Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

* * *

 **CELOSA PEPPER POTTS**

La primera vez que sucedió, Pepper se excusó.

Caminaba con Tony a la orilla de la playa, disfrutando la hora antes del atardecer. Él estaba diciendo algo acerca de querer viajar con ella, tal vez visitar Marruecos, compartir con ella un largo fin de semana, cuando Henry, su vecino caminó hacia ellos en compañía de su esposa Amelia.

Siempre ansioso por poner sus planes en acción, Henry le preguntó si podía "pedir prestada a la cara de Industrias Stark".

Tony había sonreído casi amablemente, asintiendo. La mínima molestia sólo se mostraba en sus ojos marrones.

"Tal vez pueda acompañarme a dar un paseo mientras ellos hablan de negocios, señor Stark?" Amelia había dicho.

Tony y Pepper ambos la miraron con una leve sorpresa en sus expresiones.

"Uh, sí, por supuesto," fue la respuesta torpe del castaño a su lado.

Amelia le sonrió alegremente y alcanzó su brazo antes de que Tony tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerlo.

Pepper los vio salir por un segundo o dos, y luego ella negó con la cabeza.

Henry, después de todo, la había pedido primero. Amelia solo estaba siendo amable.

* * *

La segunda ocurrió un día después. Tony cenaba con su hermosa prometida y su mejor amigo en un restaurante lo suficientemente cerca de la mansión, un lugar cómodo, ligeramente privado de la vista de los curiosos.

Estaban bromeando por un par de minutos cuando Amelia, rodeada de un grupo de mujeres apareció sonriendo.

"Buenas noches", ella saludo con una sonrisa amable dirigida a Pepper, asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento al moreno. Y girando su cabeza hacia Tony.

"Acabo de contarle a Susan y Katherine las maravillosas historias de Iron Man que me contaste ayer. Todas tienen mucha curiosidad por escuchar algunas de tus aventuras,".

Pepper giró su cabeza hacia él, sintiendo que la irritación se encendía.

Tony Stark, como sorprendido por una ola de estupidez, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa e hizo esa cara, descarada, a las jóvenes (que se estaban sonrojando, por razones obvias) y abrió los brazos en una extraña bienvenida. .

"Me encantaría contarles," Se volvió hacia Pepper. "¿Te importa, cariño?", Dijo en voz baja.

Respiró hondo para comenzar a hablar. Y, por supuesto, diría que no, a ella no le importó, porque ella era Virginia Pepper Potts quien tomó la diplomacia con su café para el desayuno, pero Amelia habló antes de que pudiera.

"Espero que no te importe si nos lo robamos por unos minutos. Es solo que nunca antes habíamos escuchado historias tan emocionantes".

Oh, Pepper lo dudaba mucho. Aun así, forzó una sonrisa y miró a Tony.

"Por supuesto."

Tony besó su mejilla y le regaló un guiño. Asintió a Rhodey se dio la vuelta y camino con el grupo de mujeres risueñas con gestos exageradas y miradas coquetas.

Pepper giró ligeramente hacia la izquierda, sus ojos encontraron los de Rhodey, quien levantó sus cejas discretamente y comenzó a comer sin molestarse en decir nada.

* * *

Después de eso, empezó a ponerse ridículo.

En la playa, durante sus caminas habituales en las mañanas e incluso cuando ella tomaba su café en la cafetería más cercana. Amelia casualmente llamaría la atención de Tony, lo involucraría en una conversación, se reiría de sus bromas (¿por qué él estaba haciendo bromas?), Diciéndole "¡Oh, Tony es un experto ingeniero!", ¡es tan gracioso! ".

Llegó al punto en que ella no podía escuchar el nombre de "Amelia" sin tener la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero, Tony todavía le sonreía, de esa manera solo lo hacía con ella, cuando prácticamente podía ver su corazón brillando de amor, y aún decía esas cosas secretas que la hacían sonreír a su vez, como por ejemplo hacer un comentario sobre la manera su vestido la abrazó mientras caminaba por un pasillo muy abierto, donde cualquiera podía escucharlos, o tomar su mano entre las suyas y acariciarla con su pulgar perezosamente.

Sí, no fue nada. Estaba todo bien.

* * *

Pero la situación parecer ascender cuando una tarde después de un día increíblemente agotador ella llegó a casa, Jarvis le dio la bienvenida, seguida por el fuerte abrazo de Bruce.

Pepper sonrió al ver al doctor, había pasado un tiempo desde su última visita.

Sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada ante el sonido de una risa femenina.

Imagínese su sorpresa cuando vio a Tony sentado en el sofá, sonriéndole sin nada más que a Amelia a su lado.

"¡Increíble, Tony! ¡Eres tan bueno en esto! ¿Quién te enseñó a crear todos esos robots?" ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Talento innato!" él dijo teniendo la osadía de lucir increíblemente confiado.

Pepper se enderezó de nuevo, apartando los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por colocarse entre ella y Tony.

Bruce a su lado hizo un sonido volviéndola a la realidad, Pepper se dio cuenta de que él también había estado observando la situación con ojos curiosos.

"¿Estás bien?" Bruce preguntó con cuidado.

Asintiendo una vez, el primer instinto de Pepper fue disparar un "Estoy bien" y terminar con esa conversación antes de que comenzara, pero, mirando la cara del doctor, decidió tal vez obtener una opinión.

"Lo estoy, es solo que... probablemente no sea nada".

"Hmm", Bruce sacudió la cabeza, echando otra mirada hacia donde sonaban la risa de Tony y Amelia. "No es nada. Yo también lo veo".

Pepper enarcó las cejas y dio tal vez medio paso hacia él, preguntando: "¿En serio?" y Bruce asintió una vez, rompiendo ligeramente el corazón de la pelirroja.

Ella no era tonta, no son solo los celos de una colegiala después de todo. Bruce también lo vio. ¿Esto estaba sucediendo realmente? Seriamente. Como si su plato ya no estuviera lo suficientemente lleno.

Bruce logró distraerla con sus anécdotas sobre sus recientes experimentos, y su presencia fue lo suficientemente tranquilizadora como para mantener su mente alejada de Tony y la presidente de su club de fans.

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que ocupaba, la sensación persistente regresó para llenar su mente con pensamientos amargos.

¿Qué estaba tramando esta mujer, de todos modos?

"¿Está todo bien, amor?" Tony preguntó colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Ella lo miró y allí volvió a sentir esa molesta sensación. La mirada desorientada en su cara la irritaba aún más.

"Todo está bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque apenas me miras"

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento. Respiró hondo, obligó a los pensamientos de Amelia a alejarse de su mente y se inclinó para presionar un beso en sus labios.

"Lo siento. Es solo", ella agitó su mano en la dirección general y suspiró. "Día difícil, mucho con que lidiar".

Él levantó la mano hacia su cara de esa manera que ella amaba y tocó su frente con la de ella.

"Lo sé. Vamos. Deberías descansar."

* * *

Todo estaba bien después de eso. Hasta dos días después, cuando se celebró el cumpleaños de de Rhodey, la cena se convirtió en una fiesta improvisada, con música, vino y carcajadas.

Un momento, Tony estaba allí a su lado, con la mano metida en su cintura. Luego al siguiente Tony se había ido, por lo que Pepper recorriendo sus ojos en busca, lo vio al otro lado de la habitación, con una mano en el aire, agarrando pequeños dedos entre los suyos, la otra colocada suavemente sobre la cintura de Amelia, bailando. Y aparentemente siendo gracioso, porque la morena se reía y con delicadeza echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con humor, avanzaba de un lado a otro en sus brazos y eso era todo. Ella acabó con esta estúpida fiesta.

Esperó a que Rhodey terminara de hablar para disculparse, y justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, atrapó los ojos de Tony y sí, se aseguró de que viera la furia en su mirada.

Dándose la vuelta, caminó rápido. Sin querer arriesgarse a que la detuvieran, cerró los ojos y se encerró en su habitación.

Su baño no era relajante. Solo sirvió para hacer que todas las imágenes de ella sobre él fueran más vívidas, y ella se ató la bata a sí misma con un tirón furioso de la faja. Tenía una almohada en la mano cuando el pomo de la puerta giró.

"¿Pepper?" vino la voz de Tony a través de la puerta. "Pepper, abre la puerta" Probó el botón de nuevo, solo para encontrar que todavía estaba bloqueado.

"Pepper, vamos. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Golpeando la almohada una vez más, solo para tal vez exorcizar algo de ira, caminó hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas, necesitando jalar y empujar físicamente algo.

Estaba de vuelta junto a la cama cuando la puerta se abrió y Tony entró, su expresión confundida y ligeramente irritada.

"Honestamente, cariño. Puedo abrir una cerradura", dijo y Dios, ella quería darle un puñetazo y no la almohada. "¿Por qué pusiste llave a la puerta?"

"Me sorprende que lo hayas notado", dijo, dándole la espalda, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, abriendo una puerta al azar, buscando algo, para nada realmente, solo necesitaba moverse.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿A mí?"

"¡Sí! ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"No estoy enojado, Tony. Tal vez te hayas acostumbrado a los arcoiris y los unicornios todo el tiempo, de tu preciosa Amelia, y ahora crees que estoy enojado. No lo estoy".

Ella puntualizó sus palabras con un golpe de la puerta que había abierto.

"¿Amelia? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

No queriendo sonar como una niña herida, suspiró y le dio la espalda, ajustando la almohada en la cama por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.

"¿Pepper?" Tony la llamó. "¿Estás celoso de Amelia?"

"Oh, por favor. No te hagas ilusiones". Se volvió hacia él solo para encontrar una sonrisa enfurecedora formándose en sus labios. "¡No soy!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado?"

"¡Porque!"

"Porque qué, cariño, no puedo leer tu mente".

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándolo.

"¿Por qué estás pasando tanto tiempo juntos?"

Su sonrisa creció.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro.

"No sabía que tenías sentimientos tan fuertes... hacia mi… hablando con nuestra vecina".

"Hablando. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? ¿Contar historias, chistes y bailar?"

"Pepper-"

"¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? Se supone que es una mujer trabajadora, trabaja con químicos, ¡Dios santo!".

Tony tuvo el descaro de soltar una risita y comenzar a dar los dos pasos restantes hacia ella. Todavía muy irritada, Pepper se movió hacia atrás.

Mostrándole una expresión traviesa, la miró.

"¡por favor!".

Tercamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

"¡Pepper, por favor!".

Pasaron otros cinco segundos antes de que ella parpadeara y diera un paso hacia adelante, frunciéndole el ceño cuando él se acercó, abrazándola por la cintura y acercando su cara a la de ella.

"¿Crees que me interesa Amelia y sus invitaciones?"

"Ella te invitó a ayudarla con sus experimentos químicos…

"No me importa eso. Solo acepté la invitación para ser educado. Podría ser útil en el futuro, además pensé que querías algo de espacio."

Eso la hizo detenerse.

"No te pedí que te mantuvieras fuera de mi camino".

"Has estado muy ocupado, no quería ser una molestia".

"No eres una molestia, Tony, ¿por qué piensas eso?"

Levantando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, no respondió. Solo le ofrecí un casto beso y se movió para comenzar a prepararme para la cama.

Pepper miró su almohada, la que ella había abusado con golpes y lanzamientos. Esto era ridículo. Incluso si Amelia estaba llamando mucho la atención de Tony, Pepper nunca había tenido razón para dudar de él.

Cuando volvió a la cama, ella ya estaba acostada, cubriéndose las piernas, preparándose para dormir. Moviendo las sábanas para acostarse a su lado, él suspiró y la abrazó. Ella fue voluntariamente, pero no dijo nada.

Hasta que él se echó a reír en silencio detrás de ella.

"No puedo creer que te hayas encerrado".

Ella se sentó y lo miró.

"Estoy muy halagado, sin embargo, de que estabas lo suficientemente celoso para echarme de mi propia habitación. Eso dice mucho".

"¿Quieres pasar la noche en tu cómodo sofá?"

Se obligó a mantenerse sobrio y dejó de reír, pero ella vio el humor en sus rasgos.

"Lo siento. No lo volveré a mencionar. Vamos a dormir".

Ella siguió mirándolo, evaluándolo, tratando de decidir si iba a hacer otra broma.

"Pepper, vamos".

"¿Puedes deshacerte de esa sonrisa?"

La miró por uno o dos segundos antes de suspirar y acostarse.

"No sé por qué estás tan enojado. Vamos, estoy cansado, sé que tú también lo estás".

Solo porque tuvo un comienzo temprano al día siguiente, mintió junto a él y trató de olvidarlo todo. Y ella, de hecho, estaba cansada, por lo que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida después de que él le besó la nuca con una "Buenas noches, cariño.".

* * *

Una semana después, ella estaba ocupada.

Pepper tuvo que pasar unas horas extra resolviendo el lió mediático de las acciones de Iron man frente a los terroristas del medio oriente.

Para cuando ella terminó con eso, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dándole la bienvenida.

El desconcierto llegó cuando ella observó a Henry tomando un vaso de whisky y charlando animadamente con Happy.

"Virginia", Henry saludó, sonriente, mientras que Happy solo le guiño divertidamente.

Oh, ella se perdió eso.

Esta vez, cuando se conocieron, Henry no habló mucho. Y ella notó que él se estaba tomando un tiempo para responder a sus preguntas. Volviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, vio que sus ojos estaban pegados a sus piernas.

Hombres.

Pero sí le acarició un poco el ego. Y, si esa era la parte favorita de Tony de su anatomía, si él le hubiera dicho una y otra vez que no le gustaba que alguien la mirara, "porque ella es de él", muy mal.

Él estaba hablando animadamente con la querida vecina Amelia de todos modos, ¿por qué le importaba?

Pepper se sentía positivamente mejor en la cena, con Tony sentado junto a ella.

Amelia estaba, por una vez, lejos de su héroe, sentado junto a su esposo, entretenido en una conversación.

Pepper tomó un bocado de su propio plato, cuando Tony se inclinó hacia ella.

"Interesante elección de vestido. Nunca he visto este".

Ella masticó su comida lentamente, le echó un vistazo y levantó las cejas, sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa que no podía ser acusada de ser grosera, pero tampoco era dulce.

"Es nuevo."

"Me gusta", decidió, enderezándose en su silla, apuñalando algunas verduras con su tenedor. "Disfrutaré quitártelo después".

Pepper no quería sonreír. Ella estaba haciendo un punto de ser distante, pero comentarios como ese siempre llegaban a ella, no podía evitarlo.

"¡Qué comida tan deliciosa! Estoy impresionada". La voz de Amelia se hizo presente.

Ahí. Y estaban teniendo una cena tan agradable.

La cena terminó y todos se levantaron, estiraron las piernas y conversaron antes de acostarse. Tony había pescado su mano y la había colocado en la curva de su codo.

"Digamos buenas noches", dijo, con voz baja, a su lado. "Y vamos a la cama. Ahora."

"Cuidado, ahora", dijo y Dios! Había extrañado tanto esta parte de sí misma. El no tan suave. "Tu querida fan te echará de menos si te retiras demasiado pronto".

Él rio y, en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Amelia. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y Pepper le ofreció esa curva ácida de labios, que era dulce, agradable y fácil, pero lo suficiente como para dejar a alguien alerta.

"Oh, tengo a mi propia fan", dijo Tony. "Estoy planeando tenerla esta noche, en realidad".

"Bueno. Si tienes suerte."

Él le cogió la mano del codo y se la llevó a los labios, poniéndose de pie delante de ella. Dejando que sus ojos salieran de los suyos y bajaran por su cuerpo, él adoptó esa cara que, oh, prometía cosas buenas.

"Terminaré de recoger todo. Y luego veremos cuánta suerte puedo tener"

Sonriendo, Pepper se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

* * *

Estaba de pie en la oscuridad cuando Tony entró, su cabeza se había quejado levemente cuando todas las luces estaban encendidas, así que la atenuó hasta que apenas podía ver.

Él no dijo nada cuando la vio parada frente a su espejo de vanidad, tomando sus anillos y sus pendientes uno por uno. Tony simplemente cerró la puerta, la cerró con llave, sacó la llave y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Caminando, él se paró detrás de ella y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Pepper sintió que sus manos buscaban el cierre, el botón, lo que le permitiría comenzar a quitarse el vestido.

"¿Le dijiste buenas noches a nuestra querida vecina?" Ella dijo, ese sarcasmo cuidadoso dejándola en tonos suaves. "Es muy importante que te interés en sus experimentos químicos,". Se dio la vuelta y miró en sus ojos, sus tacones altos prescindiendo de la diferencia de altura. "Podría ser útil en el futuro", terminó, recitándole sus propias palabras.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba y él pasó sus dedos desde la parte superior de sus muslos, hacia su vientre, sobre sus pechos y su cuello, y ella trató de reprimir la piel de gallina que se levantaba de su toque ligero.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su cuerpo, y la expresión que tenía era intensa, concentrada. Como si la estuviera estudiando. Sus manos se detuvieron en su cuello por un momento y luego hicieron que descendieran por su frente, trazando las curvas de sus pechos, pero sin realmente tocar.

"Ella es una mujer bastante habladora, supongo", continuó, cerrando sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas y acariciando la piel interior con sus pulgares, su cara cerca de la de ella, mirando sus manos.

"Pero ella no es tú, ¿verdad?" Levantando su rostro hacia el de ella, la miró a los ojos por un momento antes de mirar sus labios.

"Realmente espero que no lo sea".

"No… Tú eres única ¿no es así?"

Él no estaba susurrando, per se. Su voz era lo suficientemente baja, pero no era un susurro.

"Eres mía".

Tony se llevó las manos al cuello y apoyó un poco la cabeza.

"¿Pero ella es bonita?" Ella preguntó antes de que él pudiera besarla.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Te parece bonita?"

"No."

Pepper se volvió hacia la vanidad y se miró en el espejo, quitándose el brazalete de la muñeca. Tony dio otro paso más y tocó su pecho contra su espalda, sus dedos rozando ligeramente la curva de sus caderas.

"Me llamas mucho 'cariño'. ¿Ese tratamiento tan cordial se extiende a ella también?"

"Otra vez", dijo, hundiendo su rostro hasta que su nariz tocaba la piel de su hombro, una de sus manos desabrochó casualmente algunos de sus botones y metió una mano dentro de su vestido. "Ella no es mi prometida".

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo y oh. Se refiere a los negocios.

"Mi prometida tiene mucho poder, ya ves".

"Sí, todos cuentan con ese poder".

"Oh, no, cariño, no me refiero a su magia para los negocios". Se fue otro botón, y otro, y luego otro, y su mano avanzó dentro de su vestido, con la palma abierta acariciando su espalda caliente y escabulléndose hacia su vientre, tirando de ella contra él. "Es un tipo de poder completamente diferente, uno que me puede dejar sin palabras, atraer mi atención y limitar mi pensamiento".

La mano que no estaba dentro de su vestido se elevó a su cuello, levantando y inclinando su rostro para dejar espacio para sus labios en su cuello.

"Eso es algo que solo mi prometida puede hacer".

Pepper luchó dentro de sí misma para no rendirse a su seducción. Con demasiada frecuencia, él la distraía con manos errantes y cosas dulces le susurraron al oído.

Así que, en lugar de cerrar los ojos y permitirle que le quitara el vestido como le había prometido que haría, ella se inclinó hacia delante, deslizando la mano de debajo de sus pechos hasta su espalda, para sacar sus pendientes.

Sin figurar, colocó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, la otra se le cayó completamente.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que ella se enderezó y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo, con esa expresión deliciosa en su rostro.

"Mi prometida, me he dado cuenta", dijo cuándo su mano se levantó del cuello de su camisa. "Tiene las piernas más largas y fantásticas de la ciudad".

A eso, ella soltó una carcajada, haciéndole sonreírle y dirigir sus manos sobre dicha área de su anatomía.

"No lo olvides."

Ella lo empujó con fuerza sobre su pecho, haciéndolo tropezar y caer en una silla.

Seguramente creyendo que ella se subiría sobre él, él se deslizó sobre el asiento ligeramente, preparándose para ella.

Pepper, sin embargo, le ofreció una sonrisa propia y lentamente comenzó a despegar sus brazos de su vestido, sus ojos siguiéndole cada movimiento.

"Me tuviste preocupado allí por un momento", dijo, quitándose el brazo derecho de la manga. "Estaba empezando a preguntarme si eran mis habilidades para dirigir tu empresa las que te gustaban".

Tony se rio entre dientes, sus ojos entrenados en cada parche de piel revelada por el terciopelo azul.

"Apenas."

"Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo".

Justo antes de que ella bajara la tela de su pecho, se dio la vuelta y le hizo mirar fijamente a su espalda desnuda.

"¿Pepper estás tratando de matarme?"

"¿Yo?" Pepper giró su cabeza para mirarlo y él le mostró esos ojos llenos de promesa.

"Sabes que es mejor que no me tomes el pelo, cariño", dijo, y esas familiares piel de gallina corrieron por su cuerpo, desde la parte superior de su cuello, despertando su piel, haciéndola temblar. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y lentamente se quitó el vestido, se quitó la ropa interior y dejó que todo se acumulara a sus pies.

"Déjalos puestos", él respiró detrás de ella cuando ella se quitó los zapatos.

Levantando una pierna y luego la otra, todo muy lentamente, Pepper se alejó del vestido en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Dos pasos antes de que ella llegara a la puerta, ella lo escuchó levantarse. Cuando su mano aterrizó sobre la pesada madera para empujarla, la suya la atrapó, la llevó a sus labios primero y luego hacia abajo, acariciando sus costados con su mano y la de ella. Su brazo izquierdo la empujó contra la pared al lado de la puerta, presionando su cuerpo sobre su forma desnuda, sujetándola entre él y la pared de piedra, clavando los dedos en las caderas, levantando los pechos, la palma abierta acariciando la extensión de su estómago, cambiando de camino cuando ella pensó que él se sumergiría en ella, haciéndola caer contra él, un pequeño gemido escapando.

La mano que sostenía la suya la soltó y acercó su cara a la suya, tomándole un beso feroz, dejándola ir unos segundos más tarde y uniendo su boca a la piel de su cuello, labios, dientes y lengua, colocando marcas moradas en la piel cremosa.

A Tony le gustaba hablar durante el sexo. A veces mucho, a veces menos, dulce, ocasionalmente palabras raras, siempre amando, siempre adorando, siempre jurando que él era de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en silencio, Pepper solía levantarse ronco al día siguiente de gemidos fuertes y respiraciones agudas y gritos inevitables. Cuando estaba en silencio, significaba que estaba demasiado concentrado en la tarea que tenía ante sí para idear canciones de cuna sensuales habladas.

No dijo una palabra esta noche.

Y Pepper expresó toda su irritación por esa pequeña vecina en movimientos contra él, empujando hacia atrás, avanzando, devolviendo y quitándole, hasta el último mechón de su cabello, en ese momento.

Solo cuando ella estaba deshuesada contra él, satisfecha, con la boca y la garganta secas, las puntas de los dedos hormigueando, volvió a hablar.

Dándole la vuelta, él dobló sus rodillas para atrapar sus labios con otro beso fuerte, apoyándola.

"Si hubiera sabido que estar celoso tendría este tipo de consecuencia", suspiró, "le habría besado la mano o algo así, tan pronto como la hubiera conocido.".

Ella regañaría y negaría los celos si no estuviera bajando de una altura espectacular, su cabeza aun girando un poco.

Además, él reanudó sus movimientos y ella levantó un poco la pierna para sujetarse mejor a él.

Esa noche, ni una sola vez Amelia entró en su mente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar.**_

 _ **Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**_

 _ **Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario.**_

 _ **¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías.**_

 _ **Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido…**_

 _ **Ayúdenme a mejorar.**_

 _ **Saludos. Nos leemos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a quienes leen esta historia. Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios motivadores.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho cariño. Por favor déjenme saber que les pareció.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _ **Los invito a leer mis otras historias: Infinidad, la razón de todo, Ties that bind, You make me smile, Unforgettable, FRIDAY I'm in love!**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **Acoto que todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, solo me baso en sus personajes para escribir.**_

* * *

CELOSO TONY.

Tony Adolescente.

* * *

Es sábado por la noche y James estaba organizando otra fiesta en su casa de playa.  
Tony estaba seguro de que todas las personas de su escuela se habían presentado para esto. No es que esté sorprendido, cualquier excusa para emborracharse y desahogarse es una buena idea cuando vives en Malibu. Entre los exámenes finales y los profesores completamente irritables, todos los adolescentes estaban hartos y solo querían un descanso para variar. La música era fuerte y todos bailaban o bebían. O trataban de hacer ambas cosas. Algunos fallando miserablemente en ello.

Tony escudriñó la habitación en busca de su novia que había sido arrastrada a la pista de baile por Natasha tan pronto como llegaron. Él se había unido a ellas por un tiempo, poniéndose bastante coqueto con Pepper antes de decidir buscar algo de alcohol para matar la sed.

Tomó un sorbo de su vaso sintiendo que el ponche le quemaba la garganta, mientras observaba la habitación. Sam y Thor intentaban coquetear con algunas chicas lindas, Natasha parecía haber abandonado a Pepper a favor de besarse con Clint en el bar y la mayoría de sus amigos tomaban tragos efusivos en la mesa dónde en su mayor parte había solo cerveza. Todos los demás parecían estar dispersos por la habitación, sin embargo él podía ver a la pequeña Wanda bailando con un tipo al azar.

Él arrugó la cara ante la imagen pero luego se concentró de nuevo en sus amigos, con la esperanza de ver a Vision, él era más alto por ende más fácil de ver, con suerte, Pepper había ido con él, ya que ellos habían desarrollado a lo largo de los años una amistad profunda y sincera.

Pepper solía darle consejos, y Tony apostaba su dinero que en general era de como acercarse a una pequeña pelirroja.

Haciendo su camino a través de la multitud sudorosa, ocasionalmente teniendo que codear a alguien fuera del camino, finalmente se dirigió hacia la mesa.  
"Hola Tony". Vision lo reconoció mientras le tocaba el hombro. "Pepper te estaba buscando".

"Hola hombre". Él le sonrió. "¿En serio? Estoy tratando de encontrarla. ¿Sabes a dónde fue?" Tony le preguntó, con los ojos todavía escaneando la habitación.

"Sí, ella estaba tratando de bailar conmigo". Vision se rió entre dientes y Tony se encontró riéndose de la imagen. "Sin embargo, Killian se la llevó, están bailando en alguna parte". Siguió agitando la mano detrás de él.

Tony sintió su risa morir en su garganta. "¿Aldrich? Bueno, eso es genial". Tony gruñó sarcásticamente. Vision le frunció el ceño.

"En realidad a él le gusta Pepper masivamente. Es obvio, Tony". Dijo preocupado, claramente extrañando el sarcasmo de Tony.

"Sí. Recogí eso, gracias". Tony espetó.

Vision simplemente levantó las manos a la defensiva y se volvió hacia la mesa de la cerveza cuando Tony se dirigió hacia la dirección que había señalado, notando que había menos gente bailando allí y que las parejas estaban sentadas en las cabinas besándose. Tony sintió que una oleada de ira se extendía a través de él: "Si tiene sus sucias manos sobre Pepper, ayúdame, Dios". Pensó amargamente para sí mismo.

Finalmente, captó un destello de cabello rojo fresa y se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante la vista que tenía delante. Aldrich bailaba detrás de Pepper, acercándose más y más a ella, susurrando algo al oído de Pepper. Tony inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos con furia ardiendo en sus venas, dejando las bebidas en sus manos sobre una mesa cercana. Tan pronto como Pepper vio a Tony, dejó a Aldrich y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

"¡Hola guapo!" Pepper le gritó, agachándose ligeramente, inmediatamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Tony se encontró disfrutando de la mirada de disgusto que se reflejó en la cara de Aldrich por lo que se animó a agarrar el rostro de Pepper y besarla profundamente, dejando que su lengua pasara por la comisura de su labio inferior por un rato antes de retroceder con un fuerte golpe. Él sonrió, satisfecho cuando vio los labios ligeramente hinchándose en la sonrisa de Pepper.

Ella le sonrió enamoradamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "No es que eso no fuera caliente, pero, ¿qué provocó eso?" le preguntó, su voz ligeramente ronca. Tony miró rápidamente a Aldrich, quien todavía los estaba mirando antes de mirar a Pepper y encogerse de hombros. "Simplemente no me gusta cómo te estaba mirando Aldrich". Tony soltó casualmente.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió burlonamente. "No me estaba mirando de otra manera que no fuera la normal".

Tony se burló ligeramente. "Exactamente, él está interesado en ti y todos pueden verlo Pep. Solo le recuerdo que eres mía". Tony estudió el rostro de su novia mientras hablaba, observando que los ojos de Pepper se volvían increíblemente más oscuros. Ella se lamió los labios lentamente antes de agarrar las manos de Tony y balancear sus caderas en forma sensual al ritmo de la música.

Tony inmediatamente se puso a ritmo con ella, moviendo sus caderas mientras dejaba que Pepper girara para moler su trasero en las caderas del castaño. Tony dejó escapar un pequeño gemido ante el contacto y pasó las manos por las caderas de su novia. Tony sintió los ojos en él y levantó la vista para bloquear los ojos con Aldrich. Sonriendo mientras lo hacía, diciendo "Ella es mía".

La pareja bailó un poco más antes de que Tony atrapara a más y más personas mirando las caderas de Pepper. "¿Por qué es tan increíble tu culo?" él gimió, girándose y metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de Jeans de la pelirroja mientras ella pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony. "La gente está mirando". Tony se rio y ella le dio un ligero apretón en su brazo como reprimenda.

Tony puso mala cara, logrando que ella se riera, antes de inclinarse, besar el cuello de su castaño y susurrando suavemente en su oído: "Me encanta verte irritado. Me asombra que te pongas celoso cuando literalmente me derrito cuando dices mi nombre". Tony gimió ligeramente cuando Pepper le mordió la oreja.

"No me gusta que Aldrich siga comiéndote con la mirada". Tony dejó escapar un suspiro. Pepper le sonrió maliciosamente y él tragó saliva.

"¿Por qué no? él solo te está viendo marcar a tu chica". Pepper ronroneó. El corazón de Tony aceleró ante las palabras de su novia pelirroja, abrumado por la lujuria y la necesidad de marcarla una y otra vez.

"Sí, pero no me gusta compartir Potts, él no debería verte de esa manera. No de la manera en la que solamente yo puedo hacerlo.". Tony se burló mientras miraba a Aldrich otra vez, quien estaba mirando descaradamente el culo de Pepper mientras se balanceaba ligeramente con la música.

Ella tiró de la barbilla de Tony para mirarlo a los ojos, el azul mezclándose con el chocolate.

"Entonces deberíamos ir a algún lugar un poco más... Privado". Ella susurró en voz baja, acariciando con su pulgar derecho el pómulo de Tony.

Él no necesitaba más estímulo por lo que agarró la mano de su novia, llevándola a través de la multitud hacia la salida.

* * *

Mientras Tony se alegró de haber traído el auto, el viaje a casa fue tortuoso. Pepper simplemente no pudo mantener sus manos para sí misma, subiéndolas por las piernas de Tony e inclinándose para besar el cuello de su novio.

Tony casi se había detenido al menos cuatro veces para tomar a Pepper allí pero afortunadamente ellos habían caído por la puerta principal, demasiado ocupados peleando una batalla de dientes y lengua para que el dominio les importara. Tony sujetó a la pelirroja contra la pared, pasando sus manos por debajo del vestido negro y corto con el que su pelirroja había decidido torturarlo por toda la noche. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente sus muslos, deteniéndose lentamente dónde más ella lo necesitaba. Pepper gimió con fuerza y agarró un puñado del cabello de Tony, tirando con fuerza.

Tony tomó la iniciativa y los condujo escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta, ella la cerró de golpe empujando a Tony contra ella, besando su cuello antes de morderlo, marcando el lugar con un chupetón oscuro.

Tony gruñó de placer, agarró la parte posterior de los muslos de Pepper, levantándolos alrededor de su cintura y llevándolos a la cama. La empujó en el colchón antes de desabrocharle el vestido y salir de la tela infractora lentamente.

Ella lo observó, mordiéndose el labio mientras él se quitaba los zapatos y la camisa. Luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Tony una vez más acercándolo aún más a ella, tratando de ganar algo de fricción. Tony gimió de alegría ante la sensación del pecho del amor de su vida contra el suyo, no tuvo más remedio que morder el cuello pecoso e inmaculado, ganándose una respuesta de placer, con las uñas de su chica haciendo estragos por su espalda, clavando sus caderas contra él cuando ambos gimieron.

"Tony... yo... Joder, ahora... por favor". Pepper jadeó por debajo de él agarrando el trasero de Tony para empujar sus caderas contra las suyas.

Él continuó besando el cuello de Pepper, tomándose su tiempo para ensuciar el pecho de la pelirroja con moretones, antes de ser capaz de besar y lamer el estómago de su chica.

Luego de un tiempo, él enganchó sus dedos alrededor de la tanga de Pepper y lentamente se la quitó. Besó y mordió el interior de los muslos de su novia, dejando un par de chupones más en su camino.

Pepper golpeó sus caderas en respuesta y acercó la cabeza de Tony a su centro, donde él con mucho gusto se puso a trabajar, gimiendo ante el sabor de ella. Bromeó lentamente con largas y lentas lamidas mientras Pepper sollozaba su nombre. Tony le sonrió descaradamente, entrando con dos dedos, satisfecho de lo mojada que estaba su novia. Del efecto que él tenía en ella.

Comenzó lentamente, chupando el clítoris de Pepper mientras arqueaba los dedos. La espalda de Pepper se arqueó de la cama mientras soltaba una serie de blasfemias seguidas del nombre de Tony.

Ella agarró el cabello de Tony y levantó su rostro para besarlo, gimiendo y saboreando el sabor de sí misma en los labios del castaño.

Tony, por su parte continuó bombeando, agregando un tercer dedo mientras Pepper se quejaba ruidosamente. Él pudo sentir que Pepper se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos y aceleraba, ella era un desastre que gemía debajo de él.

La pelirroja estaba moliendo contra la mano de Tony, Jadeando con dureza antes de que finalmente llegara al borde cuando una oleada de placer la recorrió y ella maldijo en voz alta.

Tony la besó profundamente mientras la ayudaba a salir de su orgasmo. Sintió que Pepper se aflojaba debajo de él y retiró su mano dándoles la vuelta para que ella se apoyara contra su pecho. Jugó con los pelos de bebé en la parte posterior del cuello de su niña cuando ella contuvo el aliento.

Por unos momentos estuvo en silencio, excepto por el jadeo de Pepper antes de que ella pudiera decir. "¿Entonces necesito ponerte celoso más seguido?" Ella se rió sin aliento, besando la línea de la mandíbula de Tony. Tony golpeó ligeramente el culo de su novia en respuesta, pero se rió de todos modos, mientras que ella se apoyó en sus manos antes de agacharse para besar a Tony, sus labios sonaban ruidosamente y sus dientes chocaban cuando ambos sonrieron. "Así que ahora ambos estamos en la misma página en la que soy tuya..." Pepper se calló antes de raspar sus dientes contra el punto de pulso de Tony, disfrutando de la forma en que el castaño se estremeció de placer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Potts?" Tony dejó escapar un suspiro. Pepper se limitó a reírse mientras sus manos rozaban el bulto en el centro de los pantalones de su novio. "Solo te recuerdo que tú también eres mío".

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Espero que aún estén conmigo en esta historia. Queda un viaje divertido por contar.**_

 _ **Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**_

 _ **Incentivo al escritor por publicar rápido. Comentario, comentario.**_

 _ **¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Sobre qué situación en especial quieres que escriba?**_

 _ **Espero sus opiniones al respecto. Siempre me ha gustado escuchar sus teorías.**_

 _ **Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido…**_

 _ **Ayúdenme a mejorar.**_

 _ **Saludos. Nos leemos.**_

 _ **Un abrazo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Sí, soy yo. Y estoy de vuelta.**

 **Dije que comenzaría a actualizar y lo estoy haciendo.**

 **Primero que nada agradezco a quienes comentar, me tienen en sus favoritos. Para ustedes esta nueva actualización.**

 **Por cierto si alguien quiere ser mi beta y ayudarme con mis historias en inglés, corrigiendo la gramática, es su momento. Digan yo.**

 **En fin. Espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Si son buenos observadores notarán el cambio de calificación de esta historia. Y se debe a este capítulo.

Así que si no quieren leer nada explícitamente escrito. ¡Deténganse aquí!

Es mi primer capítulo sexy, así que tengan paciencia y piedad conmigo.

Los veo en la sección de comentarios.

Los invito a leer mis otras historias.

Acoto que todos los derechos son de Marvel.

Un abrazo.

* * *

 _ **El lado protector, posesivo y sexy.**_

Su mirada estaba llena de tanto dolor que su pecho se encogió con tan solo verlo.

"¡Quiero que te vayas!" él declaró sin espacio a preguntas, sus manos jugaban con un par de tornillos mientras las impresiones 3D de un nuevo auto aparecían sobre una maqueta en la mesa a su lado. Su semblante era serio, el corte en su frente había casi desaparecido pero ella sabe que dejaría una marca.

"¡No lo haré, no me iré Tony!" Pepper se defendió dando un paso hacia él.

"No es una pregunta Virginia" Sus palabras fueron frías, logrando que ella se detuviera en el sitio. Él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, siempre era Pep, Pepper, Potts o algún apodo romántico cariñoso.

Él realmente la quería lejos. Y ese hecho dolía mucho más que cualquier golpe proporcionado por su secuestrador tres semanas atrás.

Ella suspiro, sus labios tiemblan cuando ella habla de nuevo. "¡Tony, por favor no hagas esto!, no me hagas daño."

El castaño suelta una risa sarcástica. "Ya hice un fantástico trabajo en eso, Virginia. "

"Tony"

Y por primera vez en lo que parecen semanas, él se atreve a mirarla, realmente mirarla. Los moretones se han borrado de su cuerpo, pero él recuerda con exactitud su ubicación, recuerda el color preciso de cada golpe en su piel de porcelana, su mirada aterrorizada, su ropa rasgada, sus manos y pies atados, Tony recuerda la sangre seca en su torso, cabello y muslos.

Él la mira pero solo puede verlo a él. Al hombre que fue lo suficientemente listo para lograr secuestrar a la CEO de Industrias Stark y aterrorizarla durante una semana entera. Todo por querer una venganza contra Iron man.

Él solo puede ver al hombre que brutalmente golpeó a su preciado tesoro, su alma, su corazón.

Él solo puede ver las marcas de sus gigantescos dedos impregnados en el hermoso cuello de su pelirroja.

Él solo ve su terror, su dolor, su miedo.

"¡Quiero que te vayas, Virginia!" Tony repite rompiendo el corazón de ambos en el proceso.

"¿Por qué?" ella le gritó cuando las primeras lagrimas marcaron sus mejillas.

Evita sus hermosos azules fijos en él mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Dime, por que!" Pepper gritó nuevamente. "Sé lo jodidamente valiente para decirme por qué no me miras, no me hablas durante semanas y ahora me hablas para botarme de tu casa. "

"¡Por que no puedo mirarte sin sentirme jodidamente culpable, no puedo mirarte sin pensar en él… en lo que hizo por mi culpa, en la semana que pasaste por mi Virginia… Por mi culpa!"

"Tony…

"Lo maté, maté a todos sus hombres. Lo golpee hasta cansarme, hasta ver como la luz se apagaba de sus ojos, y aun así quiero poder revivirlo para hacerlo pagar otra vez…

La ira infundió sus mejillas. "No podría decirte con precisión cuántas personas maté, pero no me arrepiento de ello. No hay remordimientos. No hay trauma, no hay pesadillas, ellos lo merecían por si quiera pensar en tocarte.

"Eso no me importa"

"Siempre será así. Ellos vendrán a buscar a quien tiene mi corazón, mi punto más bajo, mi debilidad, esa eres tú"

Se había movido y ahora él estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo y ella todavía avanzaba. Ella lo tenía justo donde lo quería, colocando una mano a cada lado de él mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Ella pasó un dedo por su mejilla, usándolo para dirigir su atención hacia ella.

Una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ella dijo: "Aprendí una lección, Tony. La vida es corta y nada está garantizado. Si quieres algo tienes que luchar con todas tus fuerzas por ello. Y no importa si las cosas se ponen feas. Sé dónde quiero estar, dónde pertenezco. "

"Pertenezco aquí contigo. Siempre te he pertenecido" ella dijo con vehemencia. "¿Me escuchas? Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi hombre. Siempre has sido mío. Tú con tu arrogancia, tu ego inflado, tu locura irremediable, tu inteligencia de genio, con tu parloteo incesante, tu pasión sexual incansable, con tu pasado roto, con tus trajes, con tu personalidad de superhéroe. Eres mío, Tony. Y no me iré por algo que pasó. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo en el momento en que te devolví el beso después de la pelea con Vanko, nunca he tenido tanto miedo como lo hago ahora, por que preferiría ser torturada que aprender a vivir sin ti, lejos de ti."

"Habrá tipos malos que se dirigen a mí para llegar a ti, lo sé. Entonces tomaré clases de defensa personal. O, mejor aún, haremos que Natasha me enseñe. Una de las ventajas de tener un ex espía / asesino como tu amigo, ¿eh? Realmente solo necesito una cosa: tú." Ella lo derribó para que estuvieran cara a cara. "Tú, Tony, vale la pena luchar y lucharé por ti todos los días".

"Pero Pep…Pepper—" gritó.

"Estás asustado. Está bien. Yo también. Pero no voy a ninguna parte. Eres suficiente para mí. Lo juro. Siempre serás suficiente. Incluso si me equivoco. Incluso si eres un loco. No importará Te acepto por todo lo que eres. Te amo, Tony" Ella acarició su mandíbula, apartando la lágrima que milagrosamente se deslizó por su mejilla. "Te amo", murmuró, "tal como tú me amas".

Sus ojos se abrieron. Su rostro palideció. Otra lágrima escapó. Su respiración era demacrada como si hubiera corrido cien millas.

"Pepper, no estoy... no será..."

"¿Confías en mí?", Preguntó ella.

El inhalo; Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, haciendo que sus párpados se cerraran por un momento. "S-sí".

Ella asintió. Soltándolo y retrocediendo, ella dijo: "Bien. Entonces confía en mí en esto."

Tony la miró como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, su expresión asustada e inquisitiva al mismo tiempo. Tragó saliva, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba.

Ella exhaló el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo y, extendiéndole una mano, dijo: "¿Lo harás?"

Él ignoró la mano para caminar hacia ella. Sus mejillas pronto se acunaron en sus palmas. Sus ojos eran huracanes de emoción profundos e insondables, todos dirigidos a ella. Ella dio la bienvenida a las tormentas y a él.

Tony se agachó, acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios contra los de ella. "Sí", él respiró contra su boca. "Siempre."

La atrajo hacia él, apretando sus labios con los de ella. Se separaron y se unieron, los labios se encontraron una y otra vez. Ella le devolvió el beso apasionado, dándole todo lo que tenía. Se lo devolvió enseguida, inclinando su boca sobre la de ella. El gimió. Ella jadeó, mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

Las manos se movieron. Las de ella para agarrarle los hombros y las de él para acunar su trasero. Con un gruñido, él la levantó, tirando de su cuerpo contra él. Sus piernas le rodearon la cintura. Él se dio la vuelta y ella sintió que la pared contra la que había estado ahora le apretaba la espalda.

Su cabeza ahora estaba por encima de la de él, por lo que Pepper utilizó esta nueva posición para poner una mano en la parte posterior de su cabello y tirando de la cabeza hacia atrás, procedió a besarlo nuevamente. Sus manos acariciaron su trasero cuando el beso una vez más se profundizó, empujándola hacia la pared mientras la derribaba para presionar su ingle ahora rígida contra la de ella.

"Pepper", él gimió, separándose de sus labios para besar a lo largo de su mandíbula y cuello. "Oh, Pepper".

Ella se echó hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso, ambas manos ahora perdidas en su grueso cabello. Sus manos subieron y debajo de su camisa, ahuecando y apretando sus senos. Él dejó de besarla mientras tiraba de la camisa. Pepper lo ayudó a ponérselo sobre la cabeza y lo arrojó lejos antes de volver a besarlo. Sus ágiles dedos soltaron el broche de su sostén momentos después, y ella también lo ayudó a deshacerse de esa prenda. Sacudiendo la camisa con botones de Tony, intentó liberarla de la cintura de sus pantalones, pero la posición de sus piernas alrededor de él la frustraron. Intentando desesperadamente llegar a la piel desnuda de su pecho, ella apretó los botones con fuerza dejando escapar un ruido frustrado.

Tony se apartó de ella, balanceó el cuerpo de Pepper contra la pared mientras abría la camisa y, quitándose el pantalón, lo tiró.

Ella le sonrió, pasando sus manos a lo largo de sus hombros pálidos y bajando por su pecho fibroso. "Mío", ella murmuró.

Él sonrió a cambio, retorciéndola hacia él hasta que sus senos se levantaron contra él. "Mío", dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Esto continuó hasta que se interrumpió una vez más. Luego, levantándola, se movió para besar un seno. Tony lamió el pezón antes de succionar la parte superior de su seno en su boca caliente.

Pepper gimió y acercó su cabeza. Demasiado pronto, volvió su atención hacia el otro, repitiendo la misma acción.

El calor se acumuló en su pelvis, causando un fuerte latido entre sus muslos, justo donde él estaba. Ella gimió y se balanceó contra él, buscando fricción, pero lo que encontró fue limitado.

"Tony", ella gimió. "Tony".

Él continuó con su devoción por sus senos, pareciendo disfrutar jugando con ellos. Pero Pepper estaba tan herida como un resorte fuertemente enrollado y su paciencia se había acabado. Sacudiéndolo por la parte posterior de su cabello nuevamente, ella llamó su atención rápidamente. "¡Tony!"

Tony hizo una mueca antes de responder con voz ronca: "Sí, mi amor?"

"¡Llévame a la cama. _Ahora!_.

Él se rió entre dientes, le dio un beso rápido y dijo: "Siempre".

Agarrando sus caderas, la sacó de la pared y corrió con ella hacia su habitación. Pepper lo mantuvo ocupado con besos, lo que significaba que chocaron contra dos paredes y la puerta antes de llegar a su cama. _Nuestra cama_ , ella modificó mentalmente. Tony hizo un trabajo rápido con sus ropas restantes, despojándola de ellas con movimientos agudos y precisos por lo que ella no pudo evitar impresionarse. Sin embargo, le tomó un poco más de tiempo deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba, ya que aparentemente olvidó que llevaba zapatos.

 _Una vez más_ , ella pensó con desconcierto, amando lo adorablemente incómodo que estaba saltando así.

Cuando finalmente se liberó, volvió a estar sobre ella. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y las piernas abiertas, en las que felizmente se sumergió.

"Te extrañé", ella dijo, "mucho".

"Yo también. Te he deseado por tanto tiempo", dijo, besando sus hombros, bajando por su pecho y cruzando sus senos. "Te quise desde el momento en que te rescate".

"¿Por qué no me tomaste?"

Él se interrumpió y la miró confundido. "Después de todo lo que había pasado, eso fue lo último que necesitabas".

Ella le sonrió, extendiendo la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su ojo, "Te necesitaba. Siempre te necesitaré."

Tragó saliva, luciendo repentinamente abrumado. "No te merezco. Nunca te mereceré."

Pepper no dijo nada. Ella ya había dicho todo lo que podía. ¿Qué más podría decirle para hacerle entender que eso no importaba?

Su expresión de repente se transformó en una sonrisa. "Pero soy un bastardo egoísta", continuó, inclinándose para un beso rápido, "así que voy a tenerte de todos modos".

"Bien", ella dijo.

Él besó nuevamente su línea de la mandíbula, sin duda volviendo a sus senos, pero Pepper había esperado lo suficiente. Ella lo agarró por el pelo, llamando su atención. Él gruñó, mirándola.

"¡Ahora!", exigió. "No más esperas. ¡Te necesito ahora!"

"Pero-"

"Ahora ".

Él capturó sus manos, empujándolas sobre la cama, y las sostuvo en su lugar. "Puede que seas la persona a cargo de todo fuera de esta habitación, Pepper Potts, pero, aquí dentro", él agregó, mordisqueando sus senos, "Soy el jefe".

Ella sacudió su pelvis desnuda contra él, haciéndole gemir mientras su vagina se frotaba junto a la cabeza de su pene erecto. "Te gusta cuando estoy a cargo", ella gimió.

Él movió sus manos hacia arriba, aprisionándolas con una mano mientras agarraba su pene. Descansando sobre sus rodillas entre sus piernas, él frotó su miembro contra ella, sumergiéndose ligeramente entre sus pliegues antes de volver a salir.

Pepper gimió y se movió. "¡Tony... ahora, por favor!".

"No quiero lastimarte, Pep".

"¡Solo jódeme, Tony. _Por favor_! "

Eso pareció inspirarlo porque lo siguiente de lo que Pepper se dio cuenta fue que él se deslizó dentro de ella. Sus manos se soltaron cuando él se incorporó, plantando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus piernas volvieron alrededor de sus caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras él tocaba fondo dentro de ella.

La cabeza de Pepper cayó hacia atrás. "Oh Dios mío. ¡Si!"

Tony se estremeció, y ante la insistencia de sus pies presionando su trasero, comenzó a empujar lentamente dentro de ella.

"33", dijo.

"¿Q-qué?", Dijo ella, tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcionara lo suficiente como para descubrir de qué estaba hablando.

"Esa es la cantidad de personas que he matado durante el secuestro. "

Él levantó sus caderas y empujó de nuevo. La oleada de placer lograda desde este nuevo ángulo fue tan intensa que olvidó cómo hablar por un minuto. Los empujes de Tony se midieron como si tuviera la intención de sacar esto. Aun así, buscó entre ellos, encontró la protuberancia dentro de sus pliegues resbaladizos y la frotó con la yema del pulgar. Esto intensificó su placer hasta que no pudo recordar su propio nombre.

"Mi familia me llamó Anthony hasta los nueve años. No me gustó porque conocía a otros seis niños llamados Anthony. Elegí Tony porque era único, como quería ser...

Pepper podía escucharlo balbucear, pero no le importaba nada más que tratar de hacer que se moviera más rápido.

"¡Más duro, Tony!", dijo, "¡por favor!".

Pero no iba a ser apresurado.

Él balbuceo nuevamente palabras a su oído que solo hicieron que ella se sintiera mucho más caliente.

Sus embestidas se aceleraron. Entre esto y su incesante acariciamiento de su clítoris, su cuerpo herido con fuerza se puso rígido y luego se contrajo de placer concentrado.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", jadeó, estremeciéndose contra él.

Pero Tony no había terminado. Ni por asomo. Sus impulsos lentos y calculados continuaron, junto con el roce. Pepper cerró los ojos, incapaz de tomar la siguiente ola intensa de satisfacción que la invadió. Ella chilló, sintiendo otro orgasmo más pequeño venir en los bordes del primero.

"Lo primero que noté de ti fueron tus ojos. Esas hermosas piscinas azules, podría perderme en ellos durante días. Lo siguiente fue tu boca. Pensé que eras la mujer más sexy que había visto cuando me fije en tus labios rojos. Y en tus largas piernas."

Pepper estaba prestando atención ahora. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba con cintas de felicidad carnal, pero estaba completamente cautivada por lo que él decía.

"Me excité la noche que me viste en el laboratorio con el traje de Iron man. ... Se interrumpió cuando el placer lo hizo temblar. Apretó la mandíbula, pareciendo luchar a través de ella.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando la nuca. "¿Si?"

"Casi te besé entonces. La noche del baile... casi te besé también. Me dije a mí mismo que era por las altas emociones... porque podría morir. Me dije que no significaba nada. Pero, "la empujó, dejando escapar un gemido agudo," lo hizo. Siempre lo hizo".

Tony jadeó, el sudor caía de su rostro mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. ¡Dios mío!

De repente, él se puso rígido sobre ella, gimiendo ruidosamente mientras pulsaba dentro de su cuerpo y finalmente se entregaba al orgasmo. Tony se mantuvo quieto por un breve momento antes de continuar empujando. El tiempo de hablar había terminado. Tony Stark fue resuelto en su intento de hacerla venir con él. Sus dedos lo ayudaron, frotándola hasta que ella se arqueó contra él y gimió a través del último y más intenso orgasmo.

Se derrumbaron juntos, él encima de ella. A Pepper no le importó el peso. Fue reconfortante. Tony enterró su rostro a lo largo del costado de su cuello, jadeando y presionando pequeños besos allí de vez en cuando y murmurando suavemente. Tenía que calmar su respiración antes de poder entender completamente lo que él estaba diciendo. Pero valió la pena cuando lo hizo.

"Siempre fuiste tú, Pepper Potts", dijo. "Siempre has sido tú."

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **¿de qué quieren que escriba?**

 **Como siempre he dicho: Si te tomas el tiempo de leer, por favor tomate el tiempo de comentar. Tú opinión es importante para mí.**

 **Incentivo al escritor para publicar.**

 **Acepto opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, todo es válido…**

 **Ayúdenme a mejorar.**

 **Saludos. Nos leemos.**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
